<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>彼がぃゐ by duoqingzhong4909</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462883">彼がぃゐ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/duoqingzhong4909/pseuds/duoqingzhong4909'>duoqingzhong4909</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), cherrymaho - Fandom, チェリまほ - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hot Springs, M/M, Role-Playing Game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/duoqingzhong4909/pseuds/duoqingzhong4909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>安达清和黑泽优一的一次有角色扮演游戏的温泉旅行。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黑泽优一/安达清, 黑澤優一/安達清</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>安达清搬进黑泽的公寓是在一月初。</p><p>开始同居安达才察觉，虽然在同一家公司供职，但作为内勤的自己和作为销售的黑泽生活模式很不一样，自己过的是白天上班晚上下班准时的普通打工生活。而黑泽，不但白天常常不在公司需要拜访客户，就连晚上也也会有些推不掉的活动应酬，他回家的时间很不确定。五年金牌销售，原本黑泽已经平衡好了自己的生活，是有效又充实的忙碌。美中不足的是私人时间不那么多。原本这一点也挺好，不用有太多时间想事。</p><p> </p><p>但是现在，黑泽有意识的空出自己的周末，尽可能晚上早点回家。不过还是很难免的，安达有时候就要等，等的时候安达稍有点寂寥的想，如果不是自己搬来，这房子可真冷清。</p><p> </p><p>安达略带天真的问，销售全都这样忙的吗？黑泽抱歉又懊恼的换着鞋子说，抱歉，但是…销量太重要了。</p><p> </p><p>黑泽为公寓换了指纹锁，给安达设置了主人指纹，但又珍重的把一枚新配的钥匙放到安达手心。实物更安心，更有仪式感。</p><p> </p><p>黑泽在和几个客户吃饭，一心几用中。表黑泽认真的讨论着企业办公文具近几年的流行趋势。里黑泽正在暗暗的考虑入籍和购买房屋的问题，他大概更早到几年前就在考虑想要和安达一起生活，但那是他无望的暗恋生发出的妄想。</p><p> </p><p>而现在不同，安达住进来了，一起长期生活变成可能，他开始想很实际的问题，购置居室，面积一定稍微要大一点，让安达能够有创作的环境。这样光线就不能太差，但是可能地段就不能像现在那么距离公司近。装修风格嘛，安达显然和风派，偏好原色系家居。欧美挂的自己虽然很喜欢胡桃木色系，但是可以折中选择新和风，其实自己都能接受的…只要是安达喜欢的…想到这里黑泽就开始有点表里不一的笑起来——自己的需要和喜好也是很重要的。这一点也不能忽略，也不能总是让安达替自己负担。</p><p> </p><p>然后念头就转到了更具体的，他们的戒指的牌子，他们的请柬颜色，婚礼上要用绽放的白色百合，但是香味不能太浓。不，不一定能办婚礼，但总是希望有一个什么，能够证明。</p><p> </p><p>啊痛苦~~</p><p> </p><p>渴望马上回家的心情再次焦灼起来。</p><p> </p><p>一个设计师客户突然像是看出点什么，他笑着说，看起来最近黑泽君很开心啊。</p><p> </p><p>已经不是一个客户这么评价了。黑泽确实挺开心的。</p><p> </p><p>但黑泽想，这些距离做到还要一两年时间。他喜欢延迟快乐，还有十足的把握。入籍不算麻烦，谁入谁的籍黑泽都乐意，甘之如饴，他一点不介意成为安达的继父，这时候他一心三用的开了个小剧场，一片木鱼声中，高中生打扮的安达叽怯怯的叫他哦多桑。他绷住了没有让笑容再逸出，也或许一两年之后他们的区域也可以登记注册结婚也说不定。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>搬进去的当天黑泽和安达照例做了，因为圣诞之后做的量够多，安达的羞耻感和魔法都已经荡然无存，但搬进去的当天，似乎还是有些不同。黑泽没有为了官能刻意拉长前戏，朴素的面对面姿势。黑泽格外动情。</p><p> </p><p>之后的贤者时间里，黑泽躺了一会儿，而安达已经打着小哈欠酝酿入睡，但是黑泽坐起来穿上浴袍，从床头柜的第二格抽屉里取了一些东西递给安达，安达接过发现是存折簿和印信盒子。安达被黑泽翻了一遍，腰酸的只想睡觉。</p><p> </p><p>“请帮我保管。也请决定我每月的零用钱。”黑泽跪坐床上正经深深低头拜托的样子吓了安达一跳。吓得他一下不困了。看着勉强穿好浴袍但衣襟大敞又突然正姿跪坐的黑泽，安达觉得自己头发乱乱的，不太正式，于是也起身正经坐好起来。他看着黑泽的后脑勺——他的后脑勺都是帅的，黑泽抬起头来看安达，运动后的黑泽汗珠和眼睛都亮晶晶的，帅度丝毫没有打折，头发垂下几缕增加了他的美丽。足够让自己再次怦然心动，安达几乎想下手。但，不要，安达住手，这时候手指插进头发里去恐怕都是黑泽湿哒哒的汗水。</p><p> </p><p>“拜托了。”黑泽又说了一次。他真的超正式的。</p><p> </p><p>仪式感呐…黑泽的存折和印信啊…他也不是黑泽的老婆，安达有点哭笑不得。但，安达又开始怜爱起自己的恋人。</p><p> </p><p>没有读心魔法了也知道黑泽这些仪式感的行为是为什么。</p><p> </p><p>黑泽优一，整整七年的暗恋。安达已经知道了。黑泽，习惯了在雪里一个人踯躅独行，一步一个脚印，冻手冻脚的不抱任何强人所难的念头。也不打算生火的一直走下去。</p><p> </p><p>安达下定决心要慢慢的点起一团火，温热黑泽的心。给他热腾腾的汤喝。让他的心灵能像自己一样自由自在起来，他需要一些时间。</p><p> </p><p>“我说，但是…你穿围裙做饭的样子才更像个新婚太太把…黑泽…优一…”安达打开小盒，只是普通的黑色印章，小小的一枚，安达手指摩挲着印章上的凹凸，辨认字体。“安达…优一叽，这听起来好像不错。”</p><p> </p><p>安达念出‘优一’的时候，黑泽目光眷恋的看着他，然后靠头在他肩膀上。“好像…我好像做梦一样。”他的肩膀传来模糊不清的声音。他总是说这句话。第一天交往打电话来也好，第一次牵手也好，所有的第一次，对于黑泽来说，都是幻想中失焦失重的斑斓迷梦。他一旦流露出梦幻和悲伤的表情。安达就只想肌肤相亲，来饲喂他饿坏了的恋人。或许是汗水，肩膀湿起来了。安达稍等了下才揽过他的恋人，刻意的对他露出笑颜。</p><p> </p><p>却忽略了他的恋人可能已经狡猾的掌握了他的弱点。更多的开始用这招来求他尝试新的姿势。</p><p> </p><p>“优一你是销售，恐怕有很多花销需要和公司申告费用，我不知道要给你多少…但是…好吧。”</p><p> </p><p>他又笑得褶子丛生了。</p><p> </p><p>“我会记账，也会去申请一张新信用卡，生活费我会出一份在一起使用的。”黑泽有点，安达就马上嘟囔，“诶，我也是在工作有赚钱嘛，本来住到优一你这里就已经是你在负责房租了。”</p><p> </p><p>黑泽漆黑的眼睛里有两个白色光点，他一旦这么看着安达，安达就基本上有要那些预感。他现在正这样看着安达清湿漉漉的嘴唇，“我喜欢你叫我优一…好喜欢。”</p><p> </p><p>却在安达再次叫他优一之前覆上了安达的嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>安达有做第二次觉悟，于是顺理成章的摊开自己，悄悄把东西放在自己的枕头下面。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周末。早上。<br/> <br/>黑泽优一会在季节交替之际为自己置装，公司可以申报的额度随着他销售第一的年份增加而水涨船高，黑泽知道自己应该怎么打扮显得更加可靠和不沉闷的稳重，当季新款中的经典款总是最好的选择。<br/> <br/>七年前安达清安抚了他的内心，让黑泽没有再反感和介意自己的外貌所带来的影响，黑泽还持续进化到已经可以和自己既欧化又昭和的外貌和解，相安无事甚至…为自己所用，职业需要，打扮自己，这有点像是磨刀，当然越快越好。<br/> <br/>在常去的商场男装部快速逡巡了一周，马上挑选和购置了西服，衬衫，领带，皮鞋，但衣服还要稍调尺寸。需等约一小时，黑泽猜想安达可能还没有起，他快点回去还能赶上，赶上他张开睡眼看到他，或是共进周末的早餐，或者是午餐…安达不爱早起。他不知道能赶上什么。橱窗里搭配的饰物稍微让黑泽有些注意。袖扣，臂箍，领针，现金夹…不，这些东西本质是精巧繁琐的束缚，都不太适合安达。<br/> <br/>他应该和安达叽一起来买一次衣服的，稍微收腰的服装，和更窄一点的裤子。还有美容室，打薄一点安达的头发，稍微吹个造型。时装眼镜同样适合他，银色或是黑色细细的圆形镜框，他的脸型会被轻易的衬托出柔和无辜的中性感和时尚感。黑泽知道，安达会一边说着‘不要了’，一边还是把黑泽为他挑选的镜框都试戴一遍。<br/> <br/>其实从很早之前黑泽已经知道了。安达的美貌，他只是被不合身的衣服，不起眼的样子掩盖了。<br/> <br/>但黑泽仍然独自来商场，他不想对安达清的造型做任何调整。他不想安达被任何人察觉。<br/> <br/>黑泽还是专注的看着橱窗。最近他拜访客户的时候，如果有客户的文具产品作为企业伴手礼，他会拿回公司作为资料，但是还会另外再买一份一样的给安达。安达是真的很喜欢他送的那些畅销品文具，但黑泽还没有送过安达一样稍微贵重点的礼物。<br/> <br/>橱窗里还有几块新品腕表。安达戴手表。安达的手表并不贵。他自己的手表也不贵。<br/> <br/>其中一块看上去不错。中规中矩的银色圆形表盘，除了指针，没有多余的装饰和logo，深褐色表带，薄机身款，价格稍高，黑泽可以接受，黑泽考虑，想必也是安达能够接受的礼物价格，或许稍微有些超过了安达接受礼物的上限。但到底手表是一分钱一分货，安达叽从今年就转了岗位到企划部成为见习文具设计师，除了口头上他应该有礼物的。并且自己还可以撒娇让他收下。<br/> <br/>黑泽稍微脑补了下安达清戴着自己送的手表的样子，袖口只露出一点点来，不太显眼，就觉得很适合。店员也凑过来介绍，那些防水功能，那些轻便的重量，没说几句，黑泽已经在掏出钱包准备刷卡了。<br/> <br/>不过手表原盒是个乌木盒子有些沉闷，黑泽驻足在包装部翻来覆去的选择包装纸和配色的缎带。用为客户选择礼物的精神来选择包装。<br/> <br/>但是黑泽又忍不住想，身为设计师的安达叽对色彩和形状非常敏感，不过在这种方面又异常直男，黑泽知道自己精选的包装安达很可能会没有注意，然后只是急急忙忙的拆看黑泽到底送了什么给自己，他就是这么直率。想到这里黑泽笑出声，却仍然乐此不疲，已经是第三个版本了，铁灰色有暗纹的厚和纸上扎暗蓝色宽缎带和殷红色细丝带花朵，非常典雅。但黑泽还是最终让包装部的店员第三次拆散包装，他最终选择了第一版的色彩和配搭。浅鹅黄包装纸和浅蓝色丝带，有点跳色，但更轻盈感一点的配搭。<br/> <br/>这是七年来黑泽第一份可以送出去的礼物。<br/> <br/>黑泽取到了衣服，提着给安达的礼物慢慢的走出商场，手机传来简讯，是安达，他问他什么时候回来。<br/> <br/>他回复很快，他回复：“很快”。<br/>然后黑泽心满意足的阔步走出商场。<br/> <br/>黑泽站在玄关，稍微没想到的是迎接自己的是食物的味道和安达围着围裙做饭的场景。他已经差不多做好了两人份的饭。<br/> <br/>在‘七年’中黑泽不止一次想过安达会为他下厨，有些特别的想法里安达带会戴着兔女郎的毛绒耳朵穿的比较凉快，不过大多数的场景里就是现在这样。安达不擅长做饭这个黑泽知道，所以显得稍微有点不熟练，但安达也绝不是一下子就点炸了厨房的那种人。他只是慢。<br/> <br/>这个场景就实际发生了。黑泽毫无准备，心口一击，愣在那里。<br/> <br/>安达已经有点见惯不怪，他放下了木托盘，和黑泽打招呼，他展颜一笑，弯弯的眉眼“你回来了优一叽。我做了饭。”</p><p>安达是有点在学着同居的一切，包括这个，稍微有点过家家，不过他还想去接一把黑泽的外衣，但是。<br/> <br/>黑泽飞快的眨眨眼睛，觉得自己必须要用嘴来呼吸一口气。要不就干脆把纸袋套在头上才能避免自己既窒息又过呼吸。<br/> <br/>他放下几个提袋，低头“嗯”了一声，咽下一切，换鞋偷笑，<br/>然后抬头看着安达叽，“我回来了。”<br/> <br/>饭菜很家常，味道很普通，食材大多是安达从黑泽的冰箱里找的，安达挑选了简单好做的内容。<br/> <br/>不过他尽力了。另外安达吃的真清淡啊。黑泽又一次捧场的大口吞咽。还有过犹不及的夸奖。<br/> <br/>只是仍然疏忽了，汤没有放凉，安达总会被热的汤粥烫到，微微吐出的被烫到的猫舌尖微微红，黑泽第一百万次告诫自己，小心！下次再不能让安达叽烫到。要不从看到安达叽舌尖的那个时候开始硬，一直要硬到睡觉的自己就太可怜了…<br/> <br/>“我有礼物送给安达叽呢。”黑泽笑眯眯的包办了一切洗碗事宜之后把礼物推到安达面前。<br/>“欸？”他和黑泽想的一样，安达喜悦并且完全忽略了包装的暴力开箱。<br/> <br/>周一。<br/> <br/>安达在公司里伸伸懒腰。然后抿着嘴低头。远处的黑泽完全接收到了，他的礼物在安达的腕上。露出的一点袖口，一点银色的光。都和他想的一模一样。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>安达没有在黑泽家发现更多的关于自己的元素。</p>
<p>这么说起来好像有点，不过安达以为黑泽会偷偷的买一些关于自己的东西，来慰藉他自己的情感。像是那套舒服的睡衣，像是那些‘调查’。虽然搬进来后安达的睡衣是还是T恤加宽松家居裤，黑泽没有在提过那套睡衣和那条围巾，安达也没有见过。安达不喜欢刺探，就是有点奇怪。稍微的有点好奇。<br/> <br/>是有天安达还是有些介意的不经意间问起。黑泽稍微有些抵抗的感觉，最后还是从橱柜里找出来那套睡衣。不是安达以为的那种有点..的理由。黑泽只是洗熨叠好了放置。<br/> <br/>“就算是安达问我要，我也很想保留这套‘安达的睡衣’呢。”黑泽稍微皱着脸，“果麦，是不是我有点讨厌，不过暗恋安达叽的时候，我并没有做奇怪的事情，这睡衣真的只是觉得好适合安达叽，没忍住，真的，我…只是这么做过一次而已。”<br/> <br/>黑泽拿着睡衣忏悔自己肖想安达的小奸小恶。让安达感到难受，‘你这七年到底是怎么过的啊。’安达大大的琥珀眼中急速的有水分上来。<br/>“我哪有…（需要你这样）”安达说不下去。<br/> <br/>他们慢悠悠的消磨了一整天的时间，没有出去，也没有特别做什么，吃饭泡茶然后打打游戏，什么都不做的发呆，这就是最好的周末。<br/> <br/>睡前的晚安吻，入睡前的最后环节，黑泽做的虔诚又恋恋不舍，唇瓣柔软，安达却觉得有点刺痛。<br/>“这七年你是怎么过的？”安达轻声的问。<br/>黑泽软绵绵的躺在他身边，像是回味很很甜很有趣的事情，“就…七年…也不算是很长，安达叽一直在公司里，我抬头就能看到安达叽，我外勤回来也能看到安达叽，我其实一直在看着安达叽呢。”</p>
<p>他笑的很满足，安达伸手轻抚黑泽的眉骨，眉毛浓的有些阻力。<br/> <br/>“不过…撒比西也有很撒比西的时候，也有坚持不下去的时候。只是刚开始的一两年…两三年把。我总把别人看成是你，要是有一点像我就会看很久，最后盯出问题来,让人觉得我对他们有意思，来告白又要澄清。”黑泽稍微的有点颤抖，“记得松原昆吗，她的耳朵形状和你很像。坂田君喜欢穿和你一样牌子的西服，颜色也很像…我要是独自拜访客户，常常在路上耽误很久，总是看到很像你的人，就会跟着走一段想看看正脸是不是安达叽。最后不知道走到哪里，有一次从上野走路跟到品川。结果迟到半小时，客户真的发脾气了...<br/>…之前我就想问了，安达叽是不是真的在品川有什么熟人亲戚，我其实还是觉得那个可能就是你。我说，你，是不是逃班了。”<br/> <br/>黑泽笑的很刻意，安达工作很认真才不会逃班，他故作轻松的口吻试图中和其中的苦涩。<br/> <br/>“…没有哦。”安达把自己卷进被子里低着头颤抖回答，“没有。”<br/> <br/>“好的。我知道了！”黑泽在虚空中做出一个打勾的样子，“安达叽的事情我知道很多，现在又知道了一件。他在品川没有什么熟人。”<br/> <br/>黑泽突然觉得自己说的太多了。没有必要再说从前的事。他握住安达的手，“之后几年就好多了。我拜访客户可以和公司申请出租车券了。”<br/> <br/>安达被摸了摸头说睡吧，他被黑泽安抚了，黑泽关了灯，握住他的手，但黑暗中安达无法入睡，因为但黑泽的思绪还没有结束，他的心声源源不断的传回给安达。</p>
<p>安达有些诧异，因为…他的读心魔法确实已经没有，为什么此时黑泽的心声又出现了？他听到黑泽断断续续的想，‘不止哦…我有一段时间总是叫错名字，把谁都叫成安达，想要和你交流的心情有点像是，像是…不吐不快，我像是管不住一头野兽，一头哥斯拉。那段日子哥斯拉在疯狂的充电。一格一格。快要充满的时候…我很怕，怕会伤害安达。我想过辞职。可是辞职就看不到你了…<br/> <br/>但我，黑泽优一，最终冷静了下来。25岁以后的大人成熟很多，短跑以后就喜欢中长跑，28岁以后就开始喜欢马拉松，就是这样。马拉松沿途都是风景。1/4或者半马都挺不错的，跑不掉终点也不错…’ </p>
<p>黑泽默默的思考，没有出口的这些思绪，只是幽幽的守着安达清。无声的心语：安达叽，我的终点。<br/> <br/>我可以在心里看着你。那头野兽也终于沉默的在这守护安达的黑夜里安顿下来。<br/> <br/>几次这样的事情之后，安达发现，可能在黑泽有强烈的倾诉欲的时候，他的读心魔法就会像接通的电源。倒也不碍事，不再是那种很强烈的干扰了，而且黑泽常常会心里怎么想就怎么说，安达觉得这样也不算太作弊。<br/> <br/>黑泽总是在睡前握紧安达的手，他心中的场景会灌给安达，他的内心里有很多回忆，在面对安达的时候，回忆的画面平静的蔓延，安达有时候用这个当睡前故事，黑泽频繁的回忆起小时候的事情，他潜意识里十分放松了。<br/> <br/>晚饭的时候，黑泽和安达商量在夏末时候去温泉旅行一次，就算他们同时两三天请假也不明显，黑泽提起一个陌生地方，说风景很好，安达没有异议，只是稍微有点好奇为什么是那里。<br/> <br/>没有好奇多久，安达就有了答案，黑泽睡前想起了几年前的差旅。<br/> <br/>黑泽和科长一起拜访的合作企业，在对方社长的老家订了旅馆，为期四天，前三天里社长一直因为手账本子点阵的距离和规格与设计师争吵不休，民居旅馆充斥着争论的声音，这段心声被黑泽柔和的想起，安达不觉得吵闹，只觉得黑泽内心里可能有点get不到文具就是差一点也不可以。<br/> <br/>设计师丝毫不肯让步让成本多了几倍，这是企业和自家公司的联名款，黑泽从公司的角度不会承担多余的成本，但是设计师古板和毫不退让。合作的牌子比自己家的牌子更有格调，联名款是本季度非常要紧的产品，用于打开更大企业的市场。几方关系，科长和黑泽都有些着急，几天都没有住的踏实…<br/> <br/>黑泽就在这时候注意到这家旅馆的服务生。这个人穿着旅馆统一的灰扑扑的浴衣，但他的发型和身形非常酷似安达，不，黑泽从没见过安达穿浴衣，严格说他的长相也不像安达，他哪里都不像，只是说不上的有些神态像。黑泽在整个下午等着社长和设计师吵好，他忙里偷闲的总是忍不住偷看店员的背影…他去泡了温泉，稍微的硫磺味和水的回忆声情并茂的传给安达。<br/> <br/>可是当店员趁着送更换的浴衣和端上一些食物和清酒的时候，他扣了下黑泽的手心，黑泽抬眼，没说什么，松开自己的手。轻微的笑，然后低头吃起东西，不抬头。店员知道黑泽无意，也就客气的鞠躬离开。<br/> <br/>安达被迫的读取了黑泽的几年前的艳遇，不由自主的恼火，他有些介意的松开手。但是又被现在的黑泽握紧。黑暗中，黑泽正在轻轻的挠他的手心，“睡不着吗？”他的口气里有点情色感，安达在黑暗中有些恼火。又是无名火，而黑泽的心声又没有节制的漫漫传来。<br/> <br/>‘…果然，这没有用啊。不是安达叽，如果不是安达就没有意义。‘黑泽小心的规避一切情感纠缠和随机的艳遇。他当然不是没有欲望，只是无法面对欲望之后的空虚。他无法背叛安达叽，默默的为安达洁身自好，‘果然，要为自己着想，放任没有一点意义。这么看的话，还是喝酒更好。’黑泽把点的清酒一饮而尽。泡过澡的身体更加热起来。热汗滴答，他就仰面躺着，光线直射脸颊，幻想如果安达是店员，他们在其他的场所偶遇，黑泽陷入妄想。蝉叫的更起劲了。<br/> <br/>但总算最终敲定了产品，合约盖章的一刻黑泽和科长都松了口气。傍晚就要回去。回去的时候电车上穿过一小段没成熟的田地，夕阳美不胜收，科长莫名的读起俳句，“夕阳之光如此美丽，我正慎行，不虚度光阴。”应景倒是，就是有点好笑。黑泽想着的时候笑了下，读到这里的安达叽也笑了下。科长接下来说“樱花转眼随风过，唯有拜拜是人生。”黑泽在那段回忆里噗出来。没想到科长还是喜欢通俗小说的类型…黑泽开始困倦，画面也开始混乱。<br/> <br/>“如果有一天能和安达一起。看看这夕阳。”<br/> <br/>“那就一起去。请三天假。我们去你没去够的那个温泉。”安达在黑暗中说。没头没脑的，黑泽“嗯”了一声就睡着了。<br/> <br/>第二天黑泽查了时间。发现真的很合适。请假十分顺利。此时是寒假中期，淡季，企业大宗的文具采购已经结束，学校的学生都在寒假中，也还用不到文具。<br/> <br/>不用太提前，提前一周订就可以，下班之后黑泽查了车票book酒店，安达的简讯传来，老实说熟悉之后黑泽觉得安达不仅是天使，非常多的时候，还是尖角尖牙黑翅膀的小恶魔。只要他想，轻易的就可以让自己陷入疯狂。<br/> <br/>“或许，我们可以试试看，扮演不认识的陌生人，我是店员，你是住客。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我好期待安达。</p><p>安达清，我的恋人，那么怕羞，太害羞了。他在黑泽面前绝不可能说这些话，却肯为这次的温泉旅行主动添加甜头，黑泽晕头转向的快乐，觉得天天都在中乐透。<br/> <br/>黑泽端详手机性致勃勃的想了一大堆能让安达看到就坐不住的撩人之语之后，<br/>最终决定放过他的害羞恋人，他擦拭了下手机屏保上不存在的灰尘，只是比较中立的回复：<br/>我好期待安达。</p><p>周五请假，周四晚上开始收拾行李。</p><p>两个背包一只行李箱，两个人的一些物品混放在行李箱中，第一次。<br/> <br/>起初在各自收拾各自的。安达很快就收拾好自己鼓鼓囊囊的的背包，就开始收纳起两个人的公用行李箱，黑泽则在细细的整理自己的背包。背包虽瘦但重。之后黑泽也上手开始和安达一起整理行李箱，他有列清单，手指确认和交流一般的轻碰碰物品，然后思考如何收纳，几次三番的调整位置安达就插不上手在一旁看，黑泽低头抿着嘴笑，安达知道他笑什么，被黑泽第二次整理后顿时多了30%的空间。但是…开玩笑把，旅行要带衬衫？！安达用眼神表达了这意思，黑泽有些不好意思的说，就，就带一件衬衫会..安心一点。<br/> <br/>温泉旅行…这家伙的本体是衬衫吧。安达默默的眯起眼睛腹诽。而后黑泽扣好行李箱搭扣，惬意的啪嗒声，他提了提试试重量，然后黑泽朝着安达的背包看，安达忙把背包放自己身后面。“这个已经好了，就不麻烦库鲁萨。”<br/> <br/>黑泽吭吭笑出声来，“那好吧。都准备好了。”<br/> <br/>两只背包一个箱子立在角落。间接照明让两个风格极其随主人的背包有一些明暗光影，它们站在一处的构图俨然有叙事性，安达看着角落，黑泽就从背后轻轻环上来。手指也确认般轻轻触碰安达。不自觉的轻轻晃动身体。<br/> <br/>“在想什么？安达叽。”黑泽的下巴抵在安达肩膀，安达从侧面可以看到黑泽微微翘起的薄薄上唇。安达稍微有些心荡神驰。而黑泽的纯然的安心感正像低温岩浆一样传递过来。因为带了衬衫就那么安心吗？<br/>“嗯，果然，很安心啊。”<br/> <br/>他们坐了大约三个小时车，很小的站台，冬季田里一片赭色泥土，黑泽掏出手机看看，随着地图方向走，就比印象中远似的，也可能路线不是最近的，走了40分钟，接近山脚下又临海的地方，黑泽和安达穿戴厚实，戴着款式相似的围巾，但风嗖嗖的还是很冷的。黑泽抓起安达的手搓了几下他的手指，没有松开，手指冷的像一根根小橡皮，黑泽一路拖着箱子，还想把安达的背包也背过来，安达当然笑着‘雅达’的拒绝了，</p><p>“到了。”<br/> <br/>旅馆很小，门口狭窄，进门之后一下子扑面而来的温暖，热气腾腾的米饭香气和烤栗子味，装潢一点也不像东京的澡堂那么俗气，也没有乡下那种稍微衰败的气息。老板娘头发花白了笑眯眯的，一下下抚摸一只趴在前台很像乌冬的猫咪，暖意和稍微有些长途跋涉让安达一下子就喜欢这里。放下猫办入住的时候黑泽被认了出来，老板娘说毕竟是很年轻的人。来这的一般也只是一些爱海钓和泡澡的老家伙们。<br/> <br/>黑泽拿了钥匙提着箱子，安达的脸被热气烘的有点红红的。他等着的时候蹲下来逗猫，猫把安达的手指含着玩，“安达叽，我们checkin好了。”闻声安达抬起头来，和猫互动所以纯真笑容可掬的神态尚未褪去，他这样顺着看向黑泽。黑泽，是比猫更让他爱到无法抑制的人。他的笑容加深，黑泽瞬间被一阵有形的排山倒海的爱意击中。<br/> <br/>“房间里有私汤，我们可以先稍微泡下试试。”黑泽语速很平静，但手按安达背上，已经走的很快，还心急。<br/>“欸，我们不在周围逛逛吗？”安达快要被黑泽推着走了。<br/>“嗯…就，先不逛。”这里夏天和冬天都有很美丽的风景，但是黑泽确实没有心情。他们拉开门进了房间，安达即被黑泽不太用力的抵在绘有浅色花卉的纸门上，上手扣住他的脖子，拉近距离。黑泽，现在，满脑子...想的都是那件事…<br/> <br/>安达是眼看越来愈近的黑泽，可惊愕之外更多的还有点小兴奋…<br/> <br/>一个半个小时后，老板娘端着饭菜敲门服务。黑泽在叠行李衣服，饭菜放下，黑泽客气的道谢，另外一个年轻人躺着休息，用棉被裹着自己。<br/> <br/>吃的食物很新鲜，烧饭团是安达喜欢的，蚬贝味增汤，烤全鱼，和烧鸟。米饭热气腾腾的香味，腌渍的小菜，烧鸟的酱汁都是特殊的，倒不是说多让人震惊的好吃，就是每家都有妈妈的拿手菜，自家独门做法的那种特殊风味。<br/> <br/>黑泽的老家也有条介乎河流和溪流之间规模的小河。黑泽小时候酷爱钓鱼，家里也常常做鱼类料理，他料理鱼很拿手。<br/> <br/>黑泽变魔术似的把鱼肉挑干净，留下雪白一根漂亮鱼骨，鱼肉一口口喂给娇懒躺着的安达叽。<br/> <br/>然后黑泽开始吹饭吹汤水，乐此不疲，恨不得安达叽更让自己多照顾一些。终于凉热适口了安达才裹着棉被坐起来自己吃。<br/> <br/>安达有点恼羞的，他过敏了。身上除了黑泽搞出来的，还有刚才事后泡硫磺温泉激出的红。一片，黑泽替他扇背，红红的皮肤上有点草莓，可爱极了，他觉得自己越扇越热，有点口干舌燥。可是不敢再乱来。<br/> <br/> <br/>“那个，什么时候兑现啊。”安达看着黑泽，他无辜的摇晃自己的手机。那条简讯黑泽截图设置成屏保了吗？？黑泽的神情有点像天台上问“打完电话了”的样子，要也是肯定要的，等也是能等的。耐心极了，胃口也绝佳。还好像安达对不起他似的....<br/> <br/>安达叽日常被汤呛到。预感这次温泉之旅，可能基本上不出房间，只是温泉官能之旅罢了。</p><p>“明天。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>无所事事的下午。<br/> <br/>午饭后要不拽着点和被投喂，安达就要在被炉那托着腮帮打哈欠睡着了，黑泽除了仔仔细细的剥橘子和剥栗子把堆栗壳成小火山把肉给安达吃也是毫无计划，他站起身，在房间踱几步也最终没出去，折回身把两床被褥重新铺好并排，然后拉安达过去午睡而已。<br/> <br/>室内本身就不冷再加上被炉十分暖和，两个人索性毫无计划的午睡起来，小呼噜此起彼伏的响了一个小时，安达醒来觉得渴，掀开被子去喝了一杯水，看看摆在身畔的手表，已经下午三点多钟，而黑泽居然还没醒，安达索性凑近了蹲下看，黑泽脸上有点因为太暖和而缺氧的红润，大概是睡梦里有什么好事情发生，他微微的半笑不笑的，身体在棉被里睡姿倒是很老实。<br/> <br/>“也睡得也太幸福了吧…像是新年似的。”安达说出口来就有点懊恼，黑泽真的转动眼珠，喉结耸动，然后眼睛张开。他有点醒了，但没完全醒透，全然不精英，只是有点我是谁我在哪的茫然。首次有机会这么仔细的看到黑泽本人从睡眠到苏醒，安达心情有小朋友般的雀跃。决定把这个片段用心记录保留下来。不是用拍的。<br/> <br/>都醒了，持续的毫无计划。<br/> <br/>“下午朝着山上走一点看看。安达叽。”百无聊赖的黑泽也终于想起活动活动。<br/> <br/>“嗯，会冷。不过，去吧。”安达一边自己点点头，开始给自己套上衣服，蓬蓬松松本就减龄的奶白摇粒绒卫衣被头发蓬蓬松松的安达叽变本加厉的穿出幼齿感。一小堆放射性可爱在那边一只一只穿起袜子。<br/>宛如冬天洞穴里吃饱喝足半睡半醒的小熊。<br/> <br/>黑泽于是把安达笼统的一团抱住。在安达的“欸”里，埋脸。<br/>“我们去看看吧，冬天的海很特别的。（我可要怎么办才好啊。）”<br/> <br/>又耽误了一些时间，两人才悠闲的从旅馆的前门出去，绕道后面的细小山路。旅馆打扫的很干净，小路上冬日枯草枯叶并没来得及腐烂，只是黄黄的厚厚铺陈，行路无声。树木因为密集，和已经是下午，显得有些暗。黑泽走在前面牵着安达走，大约前行向上30-50米。他们看到有尊小的石头地藏菩萨埋在叶子里道边上。特别迷你，脸还有点像狐狸，然后怎么脸还稍微有点像黑泽君呢。安达默默的想。攥更紧一点黑泽的手。黑泽有点感觉，回头看安达望着石像出神。笑的不太正经，用力回握了下安达的手，“小心了，安达叽，抓紧我了呦，不然会被狐狸精当成新娘抢走。”<br/> <br/>他电光火石的感觉到一点画面，安达穿着白。一群狐狸围绕着。什么和什么啊。黑泽到底都在想什么。<br/> <br/>走出小径就到了高处，视野平坦特别好起来。确实非常好看，能看到旅馆的顶，更远的地方平坦宽阔的土地，夕阳把他们来时电车铁轨都照的金光闪闪。更更远的地方一角海面闪闪发亮。<br/> <br/>很奇怪的，虽然临海却不潮湿，风干冷干冷的是很舒服的冬天的天气。<br/> <br/>影子渐长。黑泽不看安达只看远处，“我上次就想和安达叽一起来看看。今天天气还算不错。我一直想着一定要带你来看看。”安达望向黑泽，他的脸看不太清楚。<br/> <br/>夕阳开始变得橘红，他们不会等到夕阳完全落下，还要下去，太暗不好走。“回去吧。”黑泽心满意足鼻尖冻红。<br/>“我们下次夏天再来一次。”黑泽自然的握住安达的手，“夏天来可以钓鱼。”<br/> <br/>“嗯。”安达觉得可以。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>原路下山，再度经过神像的时候黑泽下意识的握紧安达的手。又觉得自己有些好笑。安达叽他的宝贝不会被任何人抢走。</p><p>他停下来，郑重其事的，朝着神像拜了拜。之后黑泽拉着安达一口气连走带冲的到了旅馆门口。安达没那么爱运动，几乎要跟不上，接着在空无一人的门口他被黑泽扣紧肩膀偷袭吻住嘴唇的时候又不能反应那么快。来自黑泽的货真价实的气息扑面而来，黑泽的舌充分侵入安达叽口腔扫荡齿列，但是短打，安达还没来得及沉湎其中就短促的结束。</p><p>安达保持着被卡车前灯直射的鹿的神情。看着黑泽颇孩子气的掀开布帘钻进旅馆门里。</p><p>黑泽经过前台的时候老板娘正好在，黑泽嘴角残留着偷腥之笑甚至是一点水痕，他在前台稍微停下，和老板娘决定了明天的食物菜色。“就，稍微，”黑泽把那张菜单反正面看得很仔细，选出的定食中总有不完美的配搭，所以他还是一样样的单点，挑选所有安达喜欢的，<br/>“…啤酒如果没有朝日的话，麒麟是敲豆有点苦的…那就麻烦您了，请给我准备麒麟…然后就请给安达叽准备橘子口味的波子汽水吧…”</p><p>用了好一会平复心情和呼吸的安达走进门看着黑泽笑眯眯的边撸猫边等着他。</p><p>嗯，不能输呢！安达握拳，和黑泽已经拐弯走进走廊，安达又折回身回到前台，他结结巴巴的和老板娘说：“那，那个，拜托，明天拜托食物，请，请不要打扰我们。请，放在门口。”</p><p>老板娘说，好的。<br/>然后不懂为什么同样的要求要两个人都各自说一次。</p><p>晚餐之后不但安达连黑泽都钻到了被炉里，黑泽用安达的Switch玩了一小会动森，不知怎么说才好，他的岛布置的粉粉嫩嫩，十分少女。安达则用黑泽的kindle看了一会儿他储存的漫画，只能选这个，因为黑泽除了漫画他还只存了…诗集。</p><p>黑泽玩累了就放下游戏机，给安达剥了一个橘子和几枚栗子，用小盘子装好推到安达面前。</p><p>这个季节大概旅馆的客人确实不多，静悄悄的，乡下的安静是厚雪压在屋顶般的静谧。安达叽和黑泽都很喜欢这样。黑泽开始畅想希望十年八年之后他们真的成为‘大叔’就是这样生活。</p><p>更晚一点两个人有些困倦，安达怕再过敏就没有泡澡，然后黑泽出去泡了酒店的温泉。回来时黑泽穿着旅馆提供的深灰蓝色浴衣和木屐，浴衣微微浆过，不是软趴趴的，黑泽腰带也扎的规矩。他擦着头发拉开拉门的时候带着一点凉风，安达放下kindle，从头到脚,安达横波含情倾心上目线看。黑泽擦着红起来的耳朵却明知故问:“怎么啦？”</p><p>因为下午爬过山，下山那么急，睡前黑泽帮安达按摩小腿20分钟，揉松肌肉，安达觉得黑泽一本正经的样子稍微有点可疑，但木鱼那种程度的心音他现在是听不到了，而且黑泽力度刚好，真的很舒服就是了。</p><p>铺好的被褥被打开，分别钻进自己的被褥里。<br/>熄灯。就特别黑暗。</p><p>不可能没有下文的。</p><p>“安达叽？”黑暗中黑泽呼唤一声，安达没回应，但是拍拍自己的被子，于是黑泽优一心照不宣的爬过来，掀开安达被角，安达撑高一点被子方便黑泽钻进去，然后…<br/>黑泽自己没有解衣，也没解他的，他覆在安达身上，重量都在，像是就要压住安达，格外沉甸甸的，安达没明白，但黑泽的活动开始了，他和穿着睡衣的安达隔衣律动，磨蹭身体。</p><p>双手都被禁止使用——安达的和黑泽的——安达的双手被黑泽的双手握住拉高按在两边，安达原本也不想动，但也没有通常细腻和倾诉般的亲吻，黑泽把头埋进安达的颈窝。只是像小动物一样摩擦。这古怪的新玩法有点不近人情，但是不累，很快安达就理解也蛮喜欢的。</p><p>隔着睡衣摩擦身体带来的快感同样可以达到高潮，只要是和喜欢的人一起。安达听到两人的衣物簌簌作响，还有因为不那么激烈，所以不必叫，静夜里一切声音连同感官都被放大，自己和黑泽越来越沉重的喘息，心跳，黑泽喘息间隙吞咽口水的咕嘟声，这让安达即使在黑暗中也害羞起来闭上眼睛，好过载…好舒服…好奇怪…</p><p>时间好像又长又短，粗糙的感觉让黑泽增加了点生猛。爱意和喜悦令安达轻微的末梢颤抖。耳朵手指尖。</p><p>黑泽困了，回到自己的那边，他们仍然像在一起后的每个夜晚，手握着。</p><p>“是海火。”一个词从黑泽的脑海里传递给安达。</p><p>“嗯？”于是黑泽睡前的一点思绪慢悠悠的蔓延过来。是海火。<br/>海上开始起风，被卷上来的浪花细细碎碎闪闪亮亮，像是打了蓝荧光。</p><p>黑泽尚未睡着。安达今晚的睡前故事，是黑泽幻想中的海，或者干脆是动森里的某片海，黑黢黢的礁石，墨蓝的水面，但是海火蓝荧荧的为浪花镶边，黑泽可能是无意识的看了什么发光蓝藻的新闻之类的，海水节奏的晃动，就像他们刚刚的节奏。然后天上挂着异常明亮的月亮，月亮周围云的纹路都能看得很清晰。不太真实。</p><p>安达的感官随着黑泽漂浮起来。渐渐的他的周围都是蓝荧荧的。整片海也变得明亮起来。海水很温热，黑泽一个人仰面舒适的漂浮在海面上看着月亮，他很孤独。</p><p>黑泽已经睡着，但那种孤独十分鲜明。</p><p>黑泽在睡前随意的思绪里没有想安达，他只是幻想里浸泡在海里，仰面朝着天空看着月亮。</p><p>安达感觉到了黑泽并不忧伤的平静孤独。</p><p>‘为什么啊，我明明在你的身边。’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5:05</p><p>安达醒了。<br/> <br/>想到了什么。睁开眼睛之前心里噗通的跳了一下，然后一点未动，只是睁开眼睛。天色未亮，黑泽在身旁稍远还在睡，手攥着一点被褥。安达轻微的瞥了眼手表，只是刚过了五点。<br/> <br/>今天是兑现，的日子。而黑泽真的是好期待的样子。想到这里安达就是有点饥饿般的兴奋感。<br/> <br/>安达的背包里有放了一套浴衣。夏季浴衣，白底色蓝条纹，毕业旅行的时候买的，但是最终只是学业毕业，而浴衣虽然穿过了但它和那时候安达都最终没有毕业。一直没有。<br/> <br/>七点之后早餐就放在了走廊尽头。没有提示。乡下的确静悄悄的。<br/> <br/>7：34<br/>黑泽也已经醒了，赖床很久起身，他洗漱了之后稍微的剃须，没上须后水，也没主动去拿早餐，黑泽只是坐在桌前笑眯眯的不语，沉默的低头玩桌上的橘子。把橘子滚来滚去消磨时间。指甲把拨开的橘子皮按出月牙形。啊，就是指甲也有些稍长了。<br/> <br/>安达仔细洗漱之后换上了浴衣，刘海微微朝着两边梳，只用了一点点清水捻搓他额前的头发，让它们更听话服帖，不那么挡眼。就，真的是一点也不冷，他花了太多时间。黑泽再叫他了。所以腰带因为有点手忙脚乱被安达不小心打成了死结，啊，不管了...</p><p>他看着镜中自己。安达从没太留心关注自己的外貌，有点奇怪，是看起来稍微不那么‘安达’的安达。好像毕业旅行的时候穿浴衣的自己也不是这样的。<br/> <br/>重新走到房中，安达和黑泽对视的时候看到他瞳孔放大的瞬间。在安达还没开始不自在之前，黑泽的嘴唇轻微的抽动，‘绮丽’字节无声的在喉结滚动，震惊惊叹。<br/> <br/>然后安达果然被黑泽盯的不自在起来了。他想走出门却被黑泽站起身来一把拽住胳膊。“安达叽，已经…开始了？吗？”<br/> <br/>安达无声的点下头。黑泽从后背抱住他，严丝合缝的身体，“那要有个暗号什么的，你说了暗号我们就停止。”比往常偏低的声音直接钻进了耳道，痒的，黑泽又短促的舔了下安达的耳垂，耳朵变得湿。<br/> <br/>“啊？”安达没想过这个。黑泽比他认真多了。<br/> <br/>他猜到了安达没想更多，黑泽的声音低低沉沉，“…当我说出‘安达叽’你的名字的时候，就一切恢复。”<br/> <br/>安达回头看了一眼黑泽，他的表情不能更欲情满满。<br/> <br/>他们是恋人，恋人之间坦诚真挚固然是一切基石，但显然黑泽也期待更多的情致，更多的迂回和情趣。黑泽能为安达什么都不要，当然的安达也可以为黑泽做这些的。不熟可以学。<br/> <br/>真是的。<br/> <br/>于是很认真的两个人开始玩角色扮演。<br/> <br/>黑泽一个人在房间里，听着脚步声从走廊变远，又慢慢走回来。<br/> <br/>黑泽因为太兴奋而不得不闭上眼睛。无限回味刚刚安达那美丽的浴衣，和被攥住之后微微颤抖的胳膊，肉肉的耳垂。喂，黑泽优一，振作一点，支楞起来啊！<br/> <br/>“笃笃..”敲门的声音很低，然后自报家门的声音也很低，“打扰了，嗯…客…客房服务，送早餐。”<br/> <br/>确实业务不熟，站在门口端着早餐的安达有点害羞，意外的还有点紧张。因为等了几秒，没得到回复。<br/> <br/>是等了好一小会儿。<br/> <br/>“好的，请进吧。”是声音平静的黑泽，他已经调试好了自己的情绪。<br/> <br/>安达拉开了拉门，看了眼黑泽在哪儿，就收回了眼神，然后把装有早餐的托盘放到桌上。黑泽并没有往常的表情——他没有对他笑眯眯的，也没有那种仔细倾听他无论他说什么都同意的表情。黑泽只是公事公办的道谢甚至没有起身。他冷冷淡淡的。<br/> <br/>“被褥要叠吗？请问。”安达低着头问。<br/>“那就麻烦你了。”<br/> <br/>安达开始收拾起被褥的时候，黑泽打开了餐盒和汤盖，举箸开始默默的进食，然后搅了搅汤碗，端起来喝了一口。<br/> <br/>安达收拾铺叠起昨晚自己和黑泽睡过的被褥，就大概的撑开叠了叠。能在余光里看到黑泽近在咫尺的后脑勺。他坐在小桌前，就是完全没看他。<br/> <br/>大概是，有点像是黑泽和7年中的安达。安达不相知黑泽，疏离到几乎没有任何交集的同期同事关系。今时今日安达已经有点不习惯这样的心的距离。<br/> <br/>这和安达可能想的那种角色扮演有点…有点…一点也不一样。但是黑泽只是自顾自的吃起双人份的早餐。他们是陌生人，黑泽知道安达还没吃早餐，但他不在乎。<br/> <br/>被褥就叠好放进壁橱里，大概黑泽吃完早餐就要让他收拾掉了。安达有点想起来黑泽的记忆。那段记忆只是个片段，却让安达介意的。<br/> <br/>他肯定没有那个店员熟练。他站在那里想着自己应该怎样引起黑泽的注意，站的太久以至于黑泽吃完了早餐有些疑惑的抬头。安达最终鼓起勇气的，他把自己的手覆在了黑泽的手上。<br/> <br/>真的是嫩的像个…黑泽也忍不住出戏一般轻微的笑了下。但黑泽随即配合的顺势脱手松开了汤碗，剩下的一点汤水洒在黑泽的衣摆上。汤碗也滚动几下。滚远了。<br/> <br/>“对，对不起。”安达是真的，没想到会弄湿黑泽的衣服。他抓起餐具里的小毛巾擦，却被黑泽捉住手腕不让他碰触自己。<br/> <br/>对上黑泽一双戏谑眼，还有玩味的神情。“你是故意的吧？”<br/> <br/>“欸？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你是故意的吧？”<br/> <br/>“欸？”是安达有专利的‘欸’。<br/> <br/>“我自己来。”可是黑泽优一，一下子收敛了神情，他直接拒绝了他。只把安达手上的小毛巾拿过来，慢慢的擦干净自己的衣摆。还微微探身够到滚远的汤碗捻起来放回桌上。<br/> <br/>手腕被松开，但触感保留，他听见黑泽说，“谢谢了。请清理下餐具。”<br/> <br/>傻瓜也听得出的逐客令。安达在一两秒之内脸变得烧起来。这真的有些尴尬。他要是此时被黑泽赶出房间，他要去哪？</p><p>直说了吧，安达以为的角色扮演，只是很简单的场景，他稍加带入一下就好。似乎场景里有主动权的人仍然是黑泽。他仍然能够得到热情的黑泽。<br/> <br/>但事实上黑泽更擅长拒绝。拒绝认识的人，不认识的人，他会找理由礼貌的拒绝，或者无视的拒绝，或者不找理由的干脆拒绝。他刚刚的做法太简单了，他此时不是安达，他没有理由特别引起黑泽的注意，所以黑泽看着他然后拒绝他。<br/> <br/>可黑泽又怎么忍心真的让安达不知所措。他就看着安达，笑盈盈的放水了：“你这样，我会投诉的…”口气却没有威胁意味，都是黑泽款式的温柔，就像他从前软软的撒娇，‘就当运动嘛~’<br/>’<br/> <br/>安达瞬间领会了这个游戏的真谛。——得，争取黑泽。<br/> <br/>黑泽可能从暗恋安达那天起，逐渐养成了幻想的习惯。但任何的幻想里，都不会有这个场景:<br/> <br/>“非常…非常抱歉…”安达穿着漂亮的浴衣，下摆有些窄，他不是那边方便的跪下身，手放在膝盖上，然后低垂下头，正正经经的和他道歉。不，也不是那么正经，他的道歉声音那么小，他充满了不情愿和委屈，脸也红了。<br/>“请让我…来…补偿您的损失。”安达抬起一点点脸来的时候眼睛即会朝上不自知的勾人，恳恳切切的伸出手在离黑泽膝盖20cm的地方停下，无意识的抓了下榻榻米，又低下头去，“请您不要投诉我…我…需要打工到寒假结束。”<br/> <br/>就是这个，还费心编造起人设来了。安达在黑泽的幻想里可以很纯洁，也可以是美丽的笑颜，但是安达从没欠过他什么，所以黑泽从来没有幻想过安达会在他身旁不远委委屈屈的和他道歉。黑泽都顾不上心里夸奖他的安达有多聪明有多美妙，只是觉得自己那里当的一下子精神了。<br/> <br/>拒绝变成了一件不知好歹和非常艰难的事情。黑泽天人交战的开始咬起后槽牙。在他还想说点什么为难‘陌生人店员’之前…<br/> <br/>安达把手轻轻放在了黑泽的膝盖上。轻轻点点头鼓励脸快红到滴血的自己，“我们店里，有，有的，额外的奖励（服务）。”<br/> <br/>黑泽眨眼睛眨到要眼睛要抽筋了。<br/>他故意的！！他太知道‘奖励’这个词对黑泽有多么大的杀伤力了。<br/>黑泽根本拒绝不了。<br/> <br/>他把手按在安达的手上。<br/> <br/> <br/>然后黑泽和安达面对面的，安达把餐具收拾出去，然后准备为黑泽泡茶。<br/> <br/>“额外的‘奖励’，就是这个么？”黑泽歪着头，就有点失落，但是又很赞许的看着。安达摆好茶粉茶杯，水用电热壶已经烧上了，他还点了一点房里的安睡香，只是为了做个样式，简单的茶具不足成为仪式，安达却沉静下来架势十足的样子，好像很懂泡茶。<br/> <br/>这不算是黑泽不熟悉的领域，有几家制墨公司的社长就是这样的，品茶或是下围棋之后才开始谈生意。那几家公司份额很少又琐碎耗时黑泽有时候可真是宁可唱k了事。不过黑泽在心里默记下次约会或许可以带安达在东京的茶室喝茶了。<br/> <br/>安达是万花筒，总有黑泽不知道的。在办公室的安达和他一样喝咖啡和袋茶，所以有点意外。<br/> <br/>他的恋人无比专心，他不像是自己这样忙碌的现代人，他是从川端康成的小说里走出来的雪国，哀愁，伊豆的舞女…黑泽发散的回忆高中读过的小说和还有高中时胡乱急促的打过的手枪，口干舌燥的此时也明白了，这个游戏，要玩下去，就最后看谁耐不住性子。<br/> <br/>黑泽坐直身体。<br/> <br/>安达低垂眼看着黑漆茶罐上的鹤鸟，等水，房间里只有水壶的声音。<br/> <br/>水开了。<br/> <br/>茶粉置入，开水缓缓倒入，就一把茶匙，没有额外的工具，不知道安达怎么做的，黑泽只是如饥似渴的盯着安达的羽睫，无形的生吞活剥，安达有感应，在这种露骨目光压力之下仍然手上不停，他面向黑泽时，转动茶杯，已经奉上一杯完美的茶水。<br/> <br/>“抱歉…久等了，请…品尝。”那贝一样的指甲覆盖在安达尖尖的指尖。那指尖的主人善良又体贴，很多时候分明自己太索取，指尖的主人却因为害怕抓破他的后背所以只用指腹揉他。<br/> <br/>黑泽稍微的整理了衣领之后欠身接过茶杯，慢悠悠的转动茶碗，茶碗上的兰草毫不动人。</p><p>眼前人。<br/> <br/>茶汤闻起来馥郁芬芳，已经生理上都感到口干舌燥的黑泽忍住尽饮的本能，又把茶水退回，“我想，请你先品尝。”<br/> <br/>“嗯？”安达不解，“为什么？”他还不够诚心吗？<br/> <br/>黑泽只伸出食指，按了1/4秒安达的指尖。“你手很冷。请你...先喝一杯比较好。” <br/> <br/>安达胸前起伏，无话可说，黑泽支起腮帮，等待着，欣赏着。<br/> <br/>…<br/> <br/>安达好像不能拒绝。他在黑泽的注视下拿起茶杯，慢慢的饮掉茶水。<br/> <br/>他热气腾腾起来。额间早就想要出汗。<br/> <br/>黑泽似乎很满意看到的场景。对他能支配安达喝水这件事更加满意。<br/> <br/>安达很小心的没有漏嘴，有点预感的把唇上的茶水也马上擦干了。<br/> <br/>“现在轮到我了呦。”<br/> <br/>轮到他什么？安达眼睁睁的看着，<br/> <br/>黑泽的两根手指，食指和中指，右手，浅浅插进茶水杯里，蘸了蘸残茶，放进自己的口中。安达比黑泽还要熟悉这两根手指。<br/> <br/>黑泽说，“茶的味道很淡呢。”<br/> <br/>黑泽从始至终只看着他的嘴唇说。<br/> <br/>安达彻底的呼吸停滞一片空白。因为他看到黑泽轻巧笃定的探身越过桌几，用嘴唇俘获了他的嘴唇。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kurosawa…”安达本能的阖上双眼，他先感觉到黑泽的手背擦过他的面颊，而后黑泽的嘴唇降临，他没有试图撬开他，也没有更多的逗留，只是浅尝辄止的触碰了他的唇瓣即离。比起欲念，或许那种安抚的意味还更多一点。<br/> <br/>那甚至只是个鼓励。<br/> <br/>这让安达超级不满足。他还从来没这么的，不满足…<br/> <br/>他完全本能的轻启唇齿探身想要追回黑泽，却被黑泽的一根手指按在唇齿之间。<br/> <br/>嘘~<br/> <br/>‘你做的那些就只能得到这么多，除非你可以做更多。’已经坐回对面，他看到黑泽挑眉，他无声的表达了这意思。不过黑泽并非不想，他此时几乎是用尽花光毕生克制力。克制之后得到将更多。<br/> <br/>小男孩般的胜负欲混合了成为大人后的情欲，安达的眼睛突然亮的动人心弦。<br/>‘那好吧。’<br/> <br/>安达已经来到下一个场景一般，他全然的松弛下来，也自己稍微吃了一点食物。给自己加了点水。<br/> <br/>同居一室。安逸放松已经不够，黑泽从来不知道，和安达相处等他亮爪子会那么‘有趣’。<br/> <br/>‘无事可做’似乎是这次旅行的台面之上的主题。<br/> <br/>安达的背包里除了浴衣之外还带了他最喜欢的一小袋文具，他开始写写画画剪剪贴贴的做着旅行手账，文具被使用，一点点都被拿出来摊在桌上，安达最喜欢的消遣，有那么多可以记录的事情呢，电车轨道啦，夕阳啦，冬日之海啦，长着黑泽脸的狐狸菩萨啦，好像乌冬的猫咪啦，好好吃的烧鸟和烤鱼啦，但是自己就因为某些原因有点过敏了…<br/>安达圆润的彩笔文字和纸胶带缤纷的布满手账本子，他露出虽在壳外但感到安全的柔软表情。那微细的一举一动一颦一笑都强烈的撼动着虽然举着kindle却一个小时只看了三页漫画的黑泽。</p><p>黑泽没有带来床头小黑本子。带来也没什么不是限制级别的内容可以写…<br/>《和优一的温泉之旅》——黑泽偷偷瞥到了题目。他还想看更多的内容。<br/> <br/>和相爱的人一起，时间总是过得很快很快。中午再让安达去取餐就显得实在没有风度。为了防止饭凉，12点一过黑泽走到走廊尽头，猫咪也在围着餐盒摇曳尾巴，只是它打不开。<br/> <br/>饭菜是热的，啤酒和汽水是预先选好的，杯中盛满冰块。托盘附着一张手写字条：我们下午三点会例行打扫一次，不需要的话可以电话提前告知前台。<br/> <br/>“吃饭啦。”<br/>黑泽托着食盒稍微低头回到房间，安达咬着一只马克笔，手上把一枚心形涂成蓝色。不想给黑泽看的阖上本子。黑泽于是笑着假装没有看到。<br/> <br/>猫咪在自家庭院溜达，它跟了进来，安达和猫玩。<br/>黑泽在小桌上分好食物，为自己倒了少半杯啤酒。啤酒进杯大块冰块移动发出哗啦的声音。然后他又拿起汽水‘砰’的帮安达打开。自然的放到安达的面前。<br/> <br/>安达对这种过于爹系的包办稍微有些不满可又有点忍不住窃喜。黑泽真的好了解他，他确实没那么喜欢苦味的啤酒。但是到底为什么黑泽有这种他都打不开一瓶波子汽水的错觉啊！<br/> <br/>“我开动了。”黑泽看猫的眼神快要不友善。<br/>“嗯。”安达答应着仍然摸摸猫咪的小头，“好香。好乖哦。”<br/> <br/>餐后。<br/> <br/>“我说…”黑泽抖下手中纸条，“旅馆三点钟会来打扫一次的。那我们三点之前出去散散步吧。这边的特产有柿子和橘子…”<br/> <br/>黑泽手放在唇边，接近装模做样掩口轻轻咳嗽。然后随意的房中踱步，走到浴室里。<br/> <br/>“哦…”抿着嘴的安达好像特别明白黑泽这种。“三点啊。”<br/> <br/>他收拾好自己的一包心爱文具。放到一边。<br/> <br/>那个台面之下的小游戏随着黑泽的出现居然换上了衬衫，精精英英的挺括着坐在房间…就心照不宣的又又又开始了。安达心里吐槽，黑泽君那口随地扔的小提包没带来可真是遗憾了呢…<br/> <br/>“你叫了…客房服务。”安达站着半鞠躬，多少有点不情不愿。陌生的黑泽难以取悦。<br/> <br/>但黑泽看上去比上午稍微没那么冷淡了点。他看看腕表，煞有介事，“麻烦你了，三点之前我有点事要出门，我需要打扫房间，我现在还有点累，想放松放松。”<br/> <br/>“你现在？…要泡汤吗？”但安达意识到自己完全没有准备好白日就和黑泽赤诚相见，通常还是有下文的那种。<br/> <br/>“不，”黑泽体谅的笑，“就想稍微按摩什么的，松松筋骨。有点疲惫呐。”演的合情合理呢。安达甚至觉得黑泽平时都有这样的神情，他总超忙的，当他这样对他说话的时候往往只剩一口温柔了，简言就是，累了。这样的黑泽让安达更加怜爱。<br/> <br/>黑泽心想的只是有些肢体接触罢了，安达随便揉揉捏捏捶捶打打即可，跟他撸猫一样都行。只要是安达。<br/> <br/>可是他的安达叽，每次都超过他的预期。从来，没有，例外，每一次。<br/> <br/>安达想了下，找了房间一个稍微宽一点又光线好的地方坐下。拍拍自己的大腿，“那个…采耳，可以吧？”因为光线太好，黑泽觉得安达真的自带圣光了。<br/> <br/>只有小棉签是旅馆提供的。安达，温柔如水，大腿都是他黑泽优一自己带来的。自豪。<br/> <br/>黑泽觉得自己是飘过去的，不然就是他两口啤酒就醉了，他碰到了桌子，汽水瓶子碰倒了，玻璃滚珠掉出来被他捡起来随手扔进啤酒冰块杯里。<br/> <br/>安达的大腿就是他的枕头，家乡。<br/> <br/>浴衣，布料比想象中粗糙，大腿，很有弹性。<br/> <br/>“浴衣，很合适你。”黑泽还是忍不住夸了。<br/>“为了毕业修行买的，不过…反正最后也没有毕业。”安达很老实的说。<br/>“你耳朵很干净嘛。”安达手指才碰触，黑泽耳朵就已经开始煮熟。<br/>“那当然了，我有好好的洗过耳朵后面。”<br/>这对话的主体是恋人安达和黑泽。他们有点忘了扮演。<br/> <br/>“其实里面也很干净，但是我要使用棉签了哦。不要动。”安达微微的先吹拂了黑泽的耳朵。轻轻柔柔的风吹进耳朵，通往黑泽的心脏。<br/> <br/>黑泽觉得自己要哭了。<br/> <br/>他想要现在就呼唤安达，此时就终止角色扮演的游戏，告诉他，他好温柔，他好舒服，他好爱他，他是他今生今世唯一挚爱。虽然他都说过，但是…<br/> <br/>安达手法的很熟练，不过不敢说是因为高中常常给流浪狗清理耳朵。而且…有点差不多意思。<br/> <br/>“...我说，你突然不说话，不是在作诗吧？”安达收回棉签之后才小恶魔的表情问道。<br/> <br/>“欸？”黑泽转头，露出一个你说的内容犯规的表情。安达无辜的抬高两只手。作诗是个黑泽不太能提的事。<br/> <br/>浴衣，可无懈可击可松散，稍微活动抬高手，黑泽枕着安达大腿的角度可以看到安达内里。超美丽的风景。<br/> <br/>黑泽没有任何理由不伸手。<br/> <br/>气氛变得从温情到你懂。<br/> <br/>他两边不均匀的敏感，左边是不能拒绝按下的按钮。安达被黑泽伸进浴衣的手迅速的撩拨，安达微微扬起脖颈，有些受难一样的表情，有些进入状态。<br/> <br/>黑泽抬手松松但扣着他的后颈，抬眼深深望着，渴望他的天使低头垂青他。他不肯垂青的时候，才会用力。<br/> <br/>“…我好拿你没有办法。”安达低下头了。</p><p>他们充满爱意的亲，搂抱，滚成一团。<br/> <br/>然后。安达腰带上该死的死结打不开。<br/> <br/>“你就这样打结确实毕不了业。”黑泽额前头发散落，他是稍微有点急了。<br/>“…我不是故意的嘛。这个原本也很少穿的…”他身下的安达没什么气势的撒娇分辩。<br/> <br/>“真的太对不起了，打扰一下。”第三个声音在门外响起的时候。黑安二人还在和腰带缠斗，一下子，都不知如何是好。<br/> <br/>“万不得已，真的不愿打扰…请问猫可是在这里？”<br/> <br/>老板娘进来抓猫。黑泽有点乱但好歹穿着衬衫，他坐在被炉边上。衣衫不整的安达完全藏进被炉里面。<br/> <br/>老板娘对于为何两个青年在房里总不能好好的同时见到毫无疑问。她是真的找不到猫来找猫。<br/> <br/>安达并不小只，他只能一动不动的蜷缩在被炉里面…黑泽觉得腰带的过错需要惩罚。<br/> <br/>老板娘终于找到了被黑泽顺手放进浴室就呼呼大睡起来的猫。之后她好像看到被炉动了一下。好像还叫了一声。但或许是猫。听错了。<br/> <br/>桌上杯子餐具酒瓶什么的都还摆着，老板娘问了下，“桌子要现在收拾吗？”<br/> <br/>黑泽稍微平复的喘口气笑出猫咪般的褶子说，“呼…等会儿我们会出去的。就麻烦您了。”<br/> <br/>拉门被关上了。<br/> <br/>15：03<br/>黑泽在门口等安达，安达还没有下来。黑泽看了看旅馆前台的宣传图册，决定一会儿朝着小镇中轴线走，就像之前想的。随便散步，然后买一点柿子和橘子。<br/> <br/>就这么三五分钟他都根本忍不住要回味，黑泽带上耳机，滑动屏幕。</p><p> </p><p>点开：<br/> <br/>视频的画面只有被炉，还有一双露在外面微微挣扎的白色小腿。<br/>格外没头没尾的。<br/>有黑泽的声音循循善诱。等于说充满邪恶。<br/>被炉轻轻的细细簌簌的哆嗦了一下。黑泽的画外音还在继续的问。<br/>“你来告诉我啊。猜错了要重新猜。”<br/> <br/>“是你。”<br/>“我听不清，你不大点声音不行哦。”<br/>“是你…”<br/> <br/>小腿移开，被炉里的脑袋乱七八糟的钻出来，安达眼睑红的像个小兔子。他正面对镜头。他没有意识到会遇到这个——镜头<br/>“是冰块。”<br/>“好像不太对，告诉我。到底是什么。”<br/>安达小兔子要咬人了。<br/>“…是波子弹珠…拿出来啊优一。”<br/> <br/> <br/>视频就完结了。黑泽摘下耳机，面露微妙的笑。<br/>安达脸色臭臭的下来了。</p><p>“好吧，我们现在去买柿子和橘子！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>有个性格好的恋人就是好，他出来下楼的时候还因为刚刚的某些事情看着有点不高兴。黑泽迎上来也没太理，但是黑泽摊开手，掌心的两小块羊羹，就能让安达眉开眼笑起来。<br/> <br/>“是羊羹！给我的吗…”<br/>“就是…老板娘刚刚给我们的谢礼,”黑泽有点心虚“…为了找到猫。”<br/> <br/>安达特别自然的拿过来黑泽的手挽上拿起来羊羹咬开吃。两个人慢慢的走在路上。下午三点的冬日阳光也不能指望太温暖，安达吃掉羊羹露出幸福的表情。“栗子口味的，好甜。”</p><p>是连安达叽吃都会觉得甜的食物。黑泽忍不住笑。说话间，安达已经把第二块也吃掉了。<br/> <br/>“倒是给我留一块尝尝味道…”黑泽小小的抱怨，把安达冰凉的手揣进自己的口袋里。</p><p>“优一你不是不喜欢甜食…”黑泽的口袋里很暖和。两个人对这种漫无目的的散步感到了统一的幸福。<br/> <br/>中轴线走十分钟就到了。街市冷清寻常，冬天嘛，也不是特别有名的旅行城市。<br/> <br/>黑泽和安达在商店里挑了橘子和柿饼，配上土产礼盒，两个人都决定直接从店里写了地址寄走算了。黑泽用油性签字笔认真的写了地址卡。还有在背面写几句话。祝身体康健。祝生活顺利。</p><p>分别寄到父母家和姐姐的男友家。</p><p>安达有些意外，“姐姐还住在男朋友家？啊，对不起，我失礼了。”</p><p>黑泽并不介意笑吟吟的，开始一个一个的挑起散装橘子一会儿他们自己吃，“那个男人我也认识的。”安达觉得黑泽一个个的挑橘子都很温柔，“不算是坏人，我也希望姐姐能在他或者在谁那真的安顿下来。”…他说起姐姐来也很温柔…然后选好了交给店主称重，“因为她现在不能借宿了呀。我有了安达叽。”<br/> <br/>之后黑泽非要给安达邮寄给父母的那份写地址，安达一个字一个字的说，黑泽有不确定的汉字，安达在他掌心比划写法，手大真好，一次能比划两个字。黑泽宛如写书法一样斟酌酝酿，写的很庄重。安达接过来笔在背面写:“父母大人，近来吾一切安好…”<br/> <br/>文绉绉的文法让黑泽更好奇他的家庭背景，茶艺的熟稔或许也不是来自大学社团呢，不是黑泽想的那种寻常温馨之家也说不定。安达咬着笔又补上句，“…很喜乐。”<br/> <br/>或许某天有机会能了解安达的家庭，或许吧。<br/> <br/>黑泽要付钱的时候安达按住他，黑泽提着一兜散装橘子不解，安达刷了新办的信用卡。有点结结巴巴的说，“这个，之前和你说过了，今天第一次使用。就，就算是开光。”<br/> <br/>家庭感。<br/>黑泽笑的像个熟柿子。<br/> <br/>路的远处就没有什么商铺了，更远的地方是山，他们也可以往回走了，隐约的音乐声来自小便利店外一排露天夹娃娃机。<br/> <br/>安达穿白色摇粒绒外套，娃娃机里的三五十只小白熊也这么穿。<br/>事情都是从安达随便玩一玩然后随手夹出一只小白熊开始的。<br/> <br/>安达一点都get不到到底夹不出来旁边的小黑熊玩具就小白熊哪里可怜了。还没有料到的是黑泽的胜负欲已经到了这种程度。黑泽花了二十多分钟夹娃娃，一次次表情生动，投进去快三五千円了。冷的安达躲进便利店，再一次王牌销售纸钞换硬币的时候，安达压低声音对黑泽说：“我要从你零用钱里扣了，绝对。”<br/> <br/>收银小姐姐实在看不下去给了他们两个提袋和用钥匙打开机器拿出一只小黑熊玩具来。民风淳朴又善良。黑泽都顾不上马布洗，拿着剩余的一袋硬币，郑重其事的道谢…得救了。<br/> <br/>安达提着两个小熊，黑泽特意把他们装进一个提袋。<br/>“反正我们要一直在一起的。小熊也不能分开...对吧。”黑泽左右确认般看着安达左右眼，熟悉的不安感怕是要经年不散，雪中踯躅。<br/>“嗯，”安达郑重的点头，“不管怎么说，这个月，你都没有额外的零花钱…”<br/>“…啊！惨。”<br/>但快到冰雪消融的春天了吧。<br/> <br/>晚餐没有回旅馆，他们在随处可见的小居酒屋停下，随便找了位置坐下，随便点了食物和茶水。安达第一次和黑泽拍拍立得照片，摇晃着看到相纸上出现两个随处可见平平无奇笑着勾肩搭背的年轻人，照片拍了好几张，其中一张被随性的安达随便贴在居酒屋的照片墙壁上。酒足饭饱，二度开光，道谢出门。<br/> <br/>乡下是人少，在东京很少能这么黑，黑泽说忘了拿手机他回去取，安达提着橘子和熊独自站在门口。不知为何，这种黑让他忽然想起黑泽的梦。黑泽一个人漂浮在海面上，周围就是这么质地纯净透明的黑暗。<br/> <br/>安达有所感应的抬头望向天空。一条星河明亮壮阔稠密到有点让人悚然。有点可怕。<br/>“斯给…”<br/> <br/>黑泽很快就出来了。摇晃手机，“取回来了。”看到安达呆呆的，自然的牵过安达，“好黑啊，”黑泽只是看看周围，他开了一点手机的光源，一点也没有朝上看。“我们走吧。回家。”<br/>安达重重点头。</p><p>黑泽的画面毫无征兆的突然传过来。高中生模样，不更嫩一点的初中生黑泽在练习棒球。<br/>3877…3878 …3890数着数字挥棒挥汗如雨，之后黑泽在草丛里找天还能看清的时候打出去的球，他捡了一筐那么多。<br/>少年黑泽翻开草丛见到一只碧绿的会发光的蟋蟀。然后黑泽没有打扰蟋蟀，只是捡走球，轻巧的扔进筐里。最后少年黑泽腰酸胳膊痛的独自一个人走在回家的路上。<br/> <br/>这条路和他们现在的路重合起来。黑泽那种近乎透明纯净的孤独感又开始了。在他们牵着手的时候，但这次安达理解了。那种孤独是安心的。</p><p>安达偷偷看向黑泽，他的侧脸宛如雕刻，十分让人想要一亲黑泽，但因为知道他此时在无意识的想着一只草丛里绿色发光的蟋蟀。安达就打消念头，呼吸着冷冷的空气和黑泽走在回旅馆的黑暗的路上…<br/> =====================<br/>他急匆匆跑回去，小心翼翼的把照片摘下来。放进自己的大衣里袋。<br/> <br/> <br/>20:30<br/> <br/>“九点半露汤就关闭了哦。”中年男人对才回来的黑安二人说。<br/> <br/>“欸，这么早吗？”安达还没泡过旅馆里的温泉，有点遗憾。并肩偷偷牵手吃饭真的太影响效率了。<br/> <br/>“那么十点之后你们来泡吧，没什么住客，水都是引下来的活水，还挺干净的。一般来说我们每天十二点打扫一次。”中年男人鞠躬，“…就当是找到猫的谢礼。”<br/> <br/>“这太不好意思了。”黑泽朝着中年男人道谢。“这可真是额外的奖励。”黑泽的表情是微笑，看着安达很恍惚的那种。<br/> <br/>安达后脖子冷飕飕的，有点危机感。<br/> <br/>“你们的房间收拾好了，浴衣放在房间里了，还需要其他服务的话，也请通知我们准备。想喝一杯的话一会儿酒送到房间里。”</p><p>“今天逛的有点冷呢，那就要一点清酒吧。我想…应该够了，就不需要其他服务了…”<br/> <br/>黑泽职业微笑之后不自觉的咬了下唇。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>安达有点好奇的在走廊小声问，“这又是谁啊”，黑泽跟在后面微微低头附耳，“他是老板娘的阿娜答，他也是你的老板啊，‘陌生的店员君’。”<br/> <br/>黑泽还真的是乐此不疲啊。安达不知道这个游戏是不是又自动的开始了。就点头哦了一声。<br/> <br/>回到房间并没有扑面而来的温暖，打扫过的房间窗开着一点，为了透换空气。窗畔一点自然光亮。<br/> <br/>黑泽把装着硬币小熊还有水果的提袋都放在门边的橱柜上。脱了大衣挂好就忙动手把能开的取暖器都打开。大的小熊怕冷。<br/> <br/>安达朝窗外看，黑泽朝安达看。安达只看到星辉，有点小小遗憾，“看不到月亮。”<br/> <br/>“是啊，”黑泽用手机软件查了月相，不巧不是赏月的日子。“房间朝向不是那个方向…关上窗吧不要感冒了。”<br/> <br/>安达关上窗，黑泽已经卧进被炉里召唤，“快来，暖和暖和。”安达也赶快钻进去，腿碰到一起。黑泽用两只腿夹过安达一条腿摇晃下然后挨在一起。没有几分钟房间就暖融融起来。渗进衣的细微寒气都驱散掉。<br/> <br/>黑泽手上没闲着橘子已经剥了两个。安达卧的更低，张嘴即被喂了一片冰凉的橘子。<br/> <br/>“你这几天一直在剥橘子啊。”安达也拿一个，才发特产橘子品种介于橘子和橙子之间，皮还有点硬，他试了下，没有黑泽看上去剥的轻松。<br/>“因为你很喜欢甜的橘子嘛。”又喂一片。<br/> <br/>安达看着黑泽的手和手上因为使力而微微鼓胀的手筋。联想到了从前的公主抱，还有最近一些别的场景，这个人…就还蛮有力气的，是不是也可以徒手剥开棒球。就可怕。<br/> <br/>黑泽放下橘子看人。“你是不是…在想很涩的事情。在想我吗？”<br/> <br/>安达被说中了，挣扎着点头又摇头，最后还是点头。“黑泽的…手。很…”<br/> <br/>敲门声响起。老板端着酒敲门了。<br/>黑泽接过道了谢，老板还花了一点时间介绍。<br/>“这酒不错，只有这里能喝到的。二位可以喝酒泡汤…”<br/> <br/>这酒东京也有卖，因为太常见甚至安达也认识，但是酒壶酒杯都好好的烫热过，还配了一点小鱼佐酒。老板有点热情又有点殷切。虽然没有那种规矩，但是黑泽了解的摸索衣架上大衣口袋找皮夹，可之后想到什么改变主意，只从门口柜子的提袋里拿了两枚500硬币。“对不起…非常失礼。”<br/> <br/>老板突然有点懂的叹气来。不是嫌少，只是和黑泽同病相怜的诉苦，“…老婆子宁可给猫买有机鱼干也不给多一点零花钱。”<br/> <br/>黑泽‘是啊是啊’的苦着脸送走老板，翻脸笑眯眯的把酒端来试探着问安达，“晚上吃饭只喝了乌龙茶，能喝一点吗？十点…还早呢。”然后狐疑的看着盘中鱼干，拿起试吃，“不过但是这个…不是给猫吃的吧？”<br/> <br/>安达觉得黑泽很可爱，从黑泽手里接过酒壶，陶酒壶和杯子上都烧了朵樱花。“让我给您倒酒吧。”分好杯子，黑泽挺直的坐坐好，安达先给黑泽满上，又给自己倒了适量。<br/> <br/>黑泽拿起杯子碰了桌上安达的杯子。没说什么‘干杯’的话，他先一口干了。<br/>安达两只手拿小杯子，也慢慢的喝了一口。这酒度数很低，味道非常一般，但两腮有点热乎乎的。<br/> <br/>换黑泽斟了一轮酒。对安达说，“不过…我还是可以替你挡酒的。”<br/> <br/>“那就谢谢同期的黑泽了啊…”安达单手举着杯子和黑泽碰了下。<br/> <br/>然后两个人都没说话，慢悠悠的斟酌把一壶酒喝完，鱼干也都吃了。<br/> <br/>“差不多，我们准备一下去泡汤吧。”说这个的时候黑泽的手放在安达的面颊上。口气有点说不上来的，不是和安达商量的那种。<br/>“嗯。”安达小幅度的点头。<br/> <br/>酒店提供了两个小篮子放物品，安达从一个小包包里拿出自己的洗发水沐浴液木梳子一把。<br/> <br/>黑泽就。也是一个旅行小包包，但是重的有点可疑。<br/>然后他的小篮子很快装满，这都是？？<br/> <br/>“这四五个小瓶子都是？”“海盐洗发水…头皮清理膏，精油护发素，残留洗发水清洗剂…”<br/>“这个是？”“沐浴乳…磨砂膏…身体乳…”<br/>“那些…”“洗面…”黑泽有点艰难又不自在的扭肩膀了，“你知道我每天要好好的去见客户嘛。”<br/> <br/>安达眯起眼睛来。马布洗...<br/> <br/>黑泽的剃须刀和指甲钳是一套的，重重的，“这个不带了吧。”<br/> <br/>黑泽摸摸自己下巴，倒是挺光滑。不过安达是亲眼目睹，有些早上，黑泽胡茬超明显的。<br/>“要是晚上水分缺失的太厉害的话，我好像胡茬就长得超快。”安达听懂了黑泽的意思，低头玩手指，黑泽还是没有放过他，“…但今天…还没怎么失水。”黑泽偶尔坏心的喜欢看安达被他撩的无话可说，笑出褶子来。<br/> <br/>但是也不会让他这样尴尬太久，“好美的手。”黑泽轻轻的托起安达的手，“下午就想说了，像莲花一样。指甲的形状也很美。都让我好喜欢。”</p><p>安达清作为30岁的平凡普通男子，真是没被同性这样从头到脚大肆赞美歌颂细枝末节。<br/> <br/>“…下午就想说了，你指甲有点长了，”他拿起指甲钳，“那…让我帮您整理指甲吧。”黑泽来不及接住安达话里的含羞小车，安达已经变成了‘店员’。<br/> <br/>“咔嚓。咔嚓。”安达剪出一个安达喜欢的弧度，黑泽被一点点挫指甲边缘的时候感觉心也被轻轻挫了一样痒和酸。<br/> <br/>…我妈妈就是这样帮我爸爸剪指甲的。<br/>…我妈妈也是。<br/> <br/>可惜这心声微弱，不能交通。<br/> <br/>黑泽内心感动，怕自己像个爱哭鬼一样哭出来，就煞有介事的脸，“那个…不要额外的费用吧，因为某些原因，这月我手头很紧…”<br/> <br/>“4000円已经减价了。”安达不抬头的捏着黑泽手指小用力挫，认真而嘟囔，“…我也要贴补家用呢。”<br/> <br/>“啊不要这样吧！”就算是这种玩笑黑泽也不能忍受。惨兮兮的说，“我真的可以赚钱负担我们两个人的家庭开支的。”<br/> <br/>“别动，最后一个手指了。”<br/> <br/>22：07<br/> <br/>“浴衣是放在了哪？”安达房间里前后找了一圈，发现旅馆提供的两套浴衣放在托盘里。灰蓝色，黑腰带。“…优一我们换好衣服走吧。”<br/> <br/>黑泽没有动。站起身来张开双臂。得意的偏过一点头。意思明白极了。<br/> <br/>“…”<br/> <br/>安达只好自己先去换了浴衣。和下午那套穿上宛如百合般的气质不同，穿灰蓝色浴衣的安达有点利落和少年气。</p><p>再一点点帮助生活不能自理的黑泽优一宽衣解带换上浴衣已经不是特别羞耻的事情。稍微弯腰替黑泽系腰带的时候黑泽突然抬手把安达往自己怀里带，安达非魔法师的用物理系耳朵听到了黑泽砰砰的有力心跳。然后是来自黑泽胸腔的声音，他问，“你听见了吗？”隔着薄薄一层浴衣也振的安达脸颊发麻。<br/> <br/>他们一天都没有抱过。确实好久了。所以干脆抱了一会儿。<br/> <br/>走出房门变得有点困难。黑泽说“有点歪”然后重新给自己扎了一遍腰带，“你的也要重新扎…”<br/> <br/>安达也不知道为什么扎腰带变成了。</p><p>他倚靠的站在门前，只有手能抓着橱柜着力，黑泽把他的下摆拨开，轻柔细致的含进了他。瘦削的腮往里面有节奏嘬，黑泽抬眼水汪汪的看着他，然后低头睫毛浓密，好像天生没有吞咽反射，好像谁委屈他一样，好像崇拜又像渎神。安达有点不知所措，但是往前送。<br/>他不想这么快失水的。但是，黑泽的嘴。金牌销售。<br/> <br/>安达到了，手没抓没落的不忍心去撕洗一次头要五六种洗发水的黑泽的头发，把一袋子硬币掴的到处都是，有些砸到黑泽头上脸上。<br/> <br/>星星落在黑泽头上，月亮在黑泽嘴里。<br/> <br/>黑泽抬头的样子一瞬间有点凶。砸疼了也说不定。安达手挥舞着道歉，“对，对不起。”<br/> <br/>黑泽仰着脸，微微张开嘴，黑瞳孔中的白点，口腔里舌尖白白的。没有咽。<br/>“过来。”他挠了一把安达的腿弯，安达就站不住了。<br/>“来尝尝。”<br/>安达的舌勾进去尝到了。黑泽用力的咬住安达的舌根不放。安达稍微本能的挣扎无效。黑泽就想要这样做。<br/> <br/>黑泽含混的把安达的口水和白都咽下去，他很渴。<br/> <br/>过会儿才恢复了好人模样。扎好了安达的腰带。不偏不倚的。</p><p>“安达好淡。”<br/> <br/>他们22：36才一起走出房间，黑泽的手没有像往常那样轻放在安达后背，他放在安达脖颈上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>走廊尽头有点说话声，黑泽放下在安达脖颈上的手，路过听出是来自房间的电视声，旅馆和汤泉的衔接处有一小段露天路，冷的安达打喷嚏。黑泽忍不住要再和安达挽手而行。<br/> <br/>旅馆的温泉确实不错。以旅馆20-30个住客的规模来说，汤池很大。先要路过汤池才到更衣区，整个汤池使用黑色火山岩石修缮，路没有那么平整，粗粗皴皴但是火山岩吸水防滑，又有点露天风吕的粗犷。<br/> <br/>九点时候泡汤的住客已经陆续离开，已经是闭汤时间，就像老板说的半个人也没，连灯光好像也被关掉了一些，安达和黑泽都很穿的惯木屐，但他们不知为何都刻意的减少了脚步声。黑泽握着安达的手，感觉安达自己攥紧了小拳头。他在不自觉地紧张，黑泽也有点，莫名其妙的好像偷情似的。<br/> <br/>更衣区，安达稍微有点害羞，他瞄着看黑泽的方向，但是黑泽确实没在这种时候偷看，他在稍远的地方背对安达，脱了衣服围好毛巾，安达反而看到黑泽一闪而过的屁股。安达这才脱了浴衣，找到毛巾在腰上围好，黑泽已经在等安达，他好奇的看安达小篮子里的旅行装洗发水，伸手碰了碰。若有似无的闻了小一两年的气味，黑泽扪鼻自问：原来就是这个味道吗？<br/> <br/>有关安达的一切他都想触碰。<br/> <br/>安达朝着黑泽走过去，黑泽看到安达圆溜溜的眼睛好奇的看着他，然后他看到安达浑圆莹润的肩膀，他别过脸。<br/> <br/>安达30岁了…还能成年少年气质并存，少年气质&gt;&gt;成人感。他就是来毕业旅行的。<br/> <br/>黑泽觉得自己和这样的安达…可能要被抓起来。<br/> <br/>可安达也在看黑泽，围着毛巾的身体线条特别流畅，毛巾真的是多余的。刚刚穿着浴衣也不浪荡，像个初出茅庐剑术很快还没学坏的武士一样澄澈挺拔。就差带着武士刀了。<br/> <br/> <br/>欸，黑泽好像不太敢看他似的。<br/>“黑泽…”他拍了下他的背，“怎么了。”<br/>黑泽没说话，但是安达感觉到他害羞了。<br/> <br/>确实是一个人都没有。安达在淋浴区超快的洗完就下汤试水了。细皮嫩肉的安达被烫到叫“好烫好烫。”泉池因为太空旷而引起了回声。<br/> <br/>黑泽是先淋浴后洗头的类型。安达实在觉得太烫了全身红红的赤脚上岸，简单围了毛巾又跑到黑泽那边，黑泽还坐在那里慢吞吞的洗头发，安达能够赶上他打最后的‘清洗一切残留洗发水’的洗发水环节。<br/> <br/>安达对黑泽的讲究倒是没有什么意见，但是有种小朋友对成人世界的好奇。<br/> <br/>“你看我干什么呢…”黑泽笑着交叠长腿，好整以暇，他看着面前镜中的安达，他从肩膀到小腹全都被温泉氤氲的有些淡淡樱色，安达也望向镜子，镜子里的黑泽看着他。安达取了毛巾擦黑泽的头发。<br/> <br/>“我说，大叔，你要吹个造型吗？”安达挥舞吹风筒笑着皮起来。他为黑泽围上虚构的毛巾。<br/> <br/>“就都听你的好了。但是…”黑泽用手戳了安达腰。“大叔？”<br/> <br/>安达上手拨弄黑泽的头发，用风筒的负离子模式吹到半干。黑泽温驯的任由安达玩弄他的头发。安达此时难得的少年活泼感。手法熟练，还是因为安达高中时常给流浪狗狗洗澡吹毛。他还是不敢说。<br/> <br/>“优一你这样就是江口洋介的发型。”黑泽被安达用手特别可怕的中分了。<br/> <br/>“但是如果再留长，然后这样背后头，鬓角留起来，就很像老派的那种周正演员，三浦友和…我妈妈超爱他的。”<br/> <br/>黑泽看着自己有点滑稽的大背头，也噗的爆笑，心里默默想，我倒是没意见，只要你可以是山口百惠。<br/> <br/>安达好像还有别的想法，黑泽仍旧假人般坐着不动，完全不想制止的柔软口气，“…喂，你倒是好好吹头发，别玩弄我啊。” <br/> <br/>“…但是这样就很乖，”安达把黑泽的刘海都散垂下来，他像是发现了不得了的事情一样，“这样看好像《情书》，我超喜欢的！那个演员…”<br/> <br/> <br/>脱口而出的，<br/>“中山美穗！”<br/>“柏原崇。”<br/> <br/>同步出了差错。心有灵犀错位。<br/> <br/>少年黑泽练习短跑时被同学妈妈夸奖过这孩子眉眼有点像柏原崇。而后来一切讲暗恋的故事都是他的教程。<br/>安达喜欢…清纯的女生，女藤井树。<br/> <br/>黑泽优一突然感到一阵难过，他低下头。<br/> <br/>他理所当然的还是改变了安达。好像安达应该暗恋幻想的对象理所当然的是男藤井树是柏原崇是黑泽优一。安达为他改变了那么多。<br/> <br/>淋浴区有点冷了。<br/> <br/>安达没有读心魔法了，却能猜到此时黑泽在想什么。他拿走虚构的毛巾，抖几下，“这位先生，您的头发已经吹好了呢。”他牵着他去泡汤。<br/> <br/>水比刚刚印象中还热。安达走到腰深的地方就受不了，黑泽独自走到更深一点地方，让水及胸口，就像土埋在胸口。</p><p>他不言不语。<br/> <br/>安达从那边忍耐着烫涉水而来，他悄悄的凑上来从后面抱住黑泽。抚摸黑泽的腰部，欲欲纯纯的红着脸说平时绝说不出口的感受：<br/>“…我，我很不讨厌那种事，就像升天一样开心的，超开心，黑泽对我做的事，我和黑泽做的事情都超舒服的。”<br/> <br/>他诚恳的说自己有多舒服。<br/> <br/>“甚至觉得30岁了，才知道这种事的自己很差劲。是黑泽教会我这样的事情。所有的第一次都是和黑泽…”<br/> <br/>安达的表情变得很坚定。他每次都是这样，安达的直球黑泽只有被三振的份，他一次也挡不住。<br/> <br/>“但不是黑泽扭转我的。黑泽的手也好，黑泽的那里也好，黑泽的一切也好，我都…不讨厌。我很喜欢！” <br/> <br/>安达的手握住黑泽那里。黑泽仰起脸来。<br/>落泪或是流鼻血。<br/> <br/>“再说一次。”<br/>“我很喜欢。”<br/>“再说一次。”<br/>“我只是很喜欢中山美穗清纯的黑头发。可是那些比起黑泽来，完全微不足道。而且，黑头发的优一你也可以保持清纯嘛。”<br/>“你握着我让我保持清纯…”<br/> <br/>“安达清。”他叫了他的名字。全称。<br/>黑泽的眼睛黯成黑洞。吸进去的光绝对不指望吐出来。<br/>“我….”不是今晚月色美丽，不是和我同行，不是和你一起很开心。是<br/> <br/>“我…爱你。”<br/> <br/>安达目前还不能这样说出来，他抱紧黑泽。觉得自己已经被煮熟了。<br/> <br/>黑泽毫不费力的打开他的唇舌，但几乎没怎么流连即肉欲的往下。<br/> <br/>黑泽在他身前零零碎碎的厮磨，热水还有石头擦着后背的感觉热辣辣的痛楚。在水里的指交稍微有些不安，但没别人在，水会被抽走的，安达的腿弯正对着出水口，连那里都有被吸吮的感觉。<br/> <br/>被黑泽啃噬后的前胸红了一大片，他松开他时，安达才发现黑泽为了方便在水里把他提了起来。他自己好像也在配合，踮着脚让黑泽咬到。<br/> <br/>安达惊呼起来，因为黑泽突然把他从水里托举起来，让他躺在了岸边，黑色的岩石把安达衬托的更像一只白羊。纯洁无辜。<br/> <br/>黑泽准备吃掉他。安达准备被黑泽吃掉。<br/>老板准备提前收拾温泉。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最大的障碍是木屐。</p><p>他们都发现了来者，黑清尚未开始安达已经一身红痕，他绝不能坦然面对任何一个外人。他们在堆砌的小假山石后面喘息着对眼神，看准了机会——老板背对着在那边开始收拾淋浴区，他们从出口一阵风似的逃走，留下湿乎乎的脚印。谁都没敢回头看，逃到更衣区安达只围了毛巾，黑泽湿淋淋的裹上浴衣。用了三五秒。</p><p>最大的障碍是木屐，谁都忘记穿，也是因为响而没法穿。回房间还有那么点距离。黑泽打量了安达的赤脚，哪里都长得可爱的安达叽，本能的想不能让他这样走回去。</p><p>安达诧异的看到黑泽手从他腰上绕过。尝试着干什么。</p><p>欸，欸？牙白？？</p><p>安达以为的是公主抱。</p><p>安达被黑泽夹在腋下夹起来，就这样脚离地的被黑泽拎起提着回了房间。安达真的不小只，黑泽绝不轻松，他配合的勾紧黑泽的脖子，但是，黑泽走的极快，越来越快接近小跑。这个人…是很有力气的。</p><p>疯狂的疾走。却无半点声音。黑泽不介意赤脚，路过那小段可以看到天空的露天地方，安达抬头，冷空气拍在他和黑泽脸上。黑泽因为重量而微微提着一口气，坚毅的抿着嘴。露出星月夜领了赴死任务的武士表情。</p><p>原来…我就是武士刀。</p><p>安达轻易的得出这么个结论来。更加松弛身体安心的搂紧黑泽，他被黑泽一路夹带着跑回房间，武士刀就被有点粗鲁的扔到被褥上。它发出了一点惊呼。武士盯着仰面朝天的武士刀有点凶残的呼吸。然后看看表皱眉。</p><p>23：39</p><p>不是说了十二点才收拾！</p><p>这种时候被打断终究是让人不快的，何况黑泽隐约觉得自从他和安达相恋，好像总是被一种无形的力量打断，次数多到让人恼火。既然安达的读心魔法都是真实存在的，那或许也有什么阻挠之神。</p><p>黑泽现在就有点恼火。对这个中途哑火的现状感到不满。</p><p>“黑，黑泽？…你生气了吗？”安达拽了拽黑泽浴衣的衣摆。不知所措的朝上看。</p><p>根本也不是安达的错，不是老板的错，大概是慢吞吞喝酒慢吞吞洗头慢吞吞纠结男女藤井树的自己的错。</p><p>黑泽退一步，摆的布料从安达手上滑走，安达只抓到了一把空气，黑泽指指自己脚，露出一点勉强尴尬笑。“我，去收拾一下。果没。”</p><p>无法疏解的欲情。黑泽在浴室里重新冲洗干净，看着自己的身体从澎湃趋于平静。却迟迟没有出去，他醒过神来了，惊讶于自己也会发脾气。还是发给安达。</p><p>己所不欲勿施于人，克己复礼，只要你能开心快乐…这些黑泽原本蚀刻在骨头上的美德都喂猫了。</p><p>从安达搬进来接受他的印章钥匙起，黑泽已经有点比恋人更进甚至步入婚姻之感，他只是没想到，伴侣之间可以上一秒甜如羊羹，下一秒闹脾气来的这么快，还是自己先闹的…严格说还是无理取闹，就因为...没做成。安达精心准备了一天，原本应该是一个难忘夜晚来收尾。</p><p>黑泽抓了自己的头，自责到无以复加，觉得自己真差劲透了。</p><p>回到房间。安达已经换好睡衣躺他自己那边的被褥里睡下。</p><p>背对他。</p><p>显然他睡了，他装的。</p><p>安达是有脾气的，只是不太显。这一点黑泽一直都知道。</p><p>安达的后背正在无声的谴责他，黑泽真不知怎么办好。到底伴侣之间要不要当夜问题当夜解决。黑泽有很多相熟的已婚客户，从前喝酒时真应该问问啊。比起争吵，安达不理我了才吓人！</p><p>黑泽也怏怏的在自己那边躺下，‘晚安，晚安吻，对不起，安达叽，’这些哪个他也都不敢提了。</p><p>明天即要回去，黑泽拿起手机调低亮度真的打算问问谁了。可是...<br/>别再惹安达不高兴了，他们总是能谈谈的，或者安达明天就消气了也说不定。温泉和负重的缘故，困意上来点。黑泽终于忐忑的入眠。</p><p>背对着的安达闭着眼睛悄悄勾起嘴角。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3：34</p><p>安达悄悄的爬到了黑泽那边。</p><p>忧愁的黑泽眉目不舒展的睡着，手握着手机，安达帮他把手机取到一边。他按了下启动键看时间，手机微微有点亮，但因为黑泽忘记充电，就很快熄灭。</p><p>安达用手背轻轻蹭过黑泽面颊，黑泽无意识的动了动。黑泽的头发还保持着最后的那个乖乖垂落发型，到底应该怎么叫醒黑泽呢？安达坐在他身边思索，直接推醒他好像有点可怜，然后也不符合主题的样子。伤脑筋啊。</p><p>…黑泽醒的很慢，因为就像是作美梦和现实有了接壤。那干扰实在是太轻柔，有什么在润湿他的嘴唇，触感湿润，上嘴唇，下嘴唇，感觉分明起来，他的嘴唇被慢吞吞的吮吸和舔，很快就变得湿湿的，黑泽有点舒服的扬手把来源拥进怀里。就像平时下意识的抱着安达入眠的安心。</p><p>欸？谁。</p><p>黑泽惊醒的睁开眼睛，超近距离的安达带着湿漉漉的神情看着自己。有些陌生感的微笑，黑泽有点不太清醒的先看看四周，还是旅馆，周围黑的很，但是？安达的吻再度落下，他捧着黑泽的脸，主动亲下去，黑泽没有思索的时间，根本不会拒绝。安达超级湿的。黑泽感受到在他口腔里慢慢搅动的安达，手指揉搓他的耳垂。又感受到慢慢的离去。</p><p>到底什？</p><p>黑泽酒醒般的醒了。但是一点不明白发生了什么。就势想要起身，安达嘘…的安抚让他别起来。</p><p>“…黑泽先生…您明天要回东京去了吗？”他刻意压低了声音，仿佛房间里此时正另外睡着整个一个班的人似的，他无辜的朝黑泽看，眼里都是留恋。安达可以的。</p><p>安达从来都会超过他的预期。从不例外。</p><p>他搞夜袭。</p><p>此话一出，黑泽在黑暗里无声兴奋，清清嗓子，压低声音。</p><p>“是啊，会开完了，我明天就回去了。这么晚了…你在我这里干什么呢？”黑泽的明知故问尾音上扬，已经开始有点忍不住想笑。</p><p>但安达浸入的很深，也是因为这样才能让他不感到害羞，或许安达真的希望在那个毕业之年遇到某个黑泽，顺利毕业。微妙的补偿心理让这些台词顺利到比平时黑泽逗安达说的那些还容易启齿，</p><p>“明年我就要毕业了。就算您将来再来这边出差，我也肯定不在这里了…所…所以…”</p><p>“…所以？”</p><p>黑泽看到安达乖巧的躺在他身边，有些单薄的瑟瑟颤抖，但他还没有得到进入他被子中的许可。</p><p>安达伸手握住黑泽的手，虔诚的轻吻黑泽的手心。“所以…我可能再也没有办法见到黑泽先生。”然后牵引黑泽的手放在自己发烫的面庞上。</p><p>萍水相逢和楚楚可怜。</p><p>“要是有机会还会见到的，我可以给你…寄新年贺卡。”黑泽只是顺势擦过安达的颧骨，全然的不主动。基本上也和婉拒差不多。</p><p>安达更加凑近了黑泽一点，“可是我并不想要什么…贺卡。一点也不。”</p><p>两个唇瓣渐渐的只有一指的距离，黑泽说的每句话都有小小的气息微妙的给安达感受到。是稍微探头就能够到和亲上的距离。</p><p>‘那你想要什么？’黑泽不会顺着这样说的，他不会让自己和安达得到的那么容易。他悄悄的改变了话题，“你是个努力的…好孩子…我不会投诉你的。”黑泽的手还在安达脸上流连。安达肌肤柔软又娇嫩，黑泽曾郑重到慎重的抚摸过安达的脸，但从没有现在这样，随着心愿，那么随意。这世上哪有这样的男孩子。黑泽内心无声的和神灵抱怨，他真会要了我的命。</p><p>“我想要…早点…毕业。我的同学…”他摇头，“我都不喜欢。”</p><p>“…毕业也可以提前的吗？你不是明年才…”黑泽也超怕自己再这么装傻迂回下去，安达就回去睡大觉打退堂鼓算了，奖励就没了。</p><p>果然他从鼻子里呼一口气，快要生气了。“不是的，不是…”</p><p>他看着黑泽的嘴唇，只有孤注一掷又梦幻的表情，“…就真的不知道吗？你并没有戴戒指，为什么不可以呢？”</p><p>他探了一点身，把刚刚唤醒黑泽的方式再来了一遍，黑泽比刚才半梦半醒的时候还要不主动，任凭安达操作他。</p><p>三四点钟的冬日乡下，静到，连房里的水声都显得很大。黑泽觉得自己的头皮上每个细胞都在尖叫。</p><p>安达结束这个，这次不只是湿润，口水被他带出来。</p><p>在温暖的被褥外的事实让安达打一个寒战，“好冷，能不能让我，我想要到被子里。暖和一下。”</p><p>黑泽挑眉欣赏快要冻僵的奄奄一息的兔子，没说行也没说不行。</p><p>“我…就稍微有点介意这一点…嗯…不太习惯和别人挤。”黑泽觉得自己的咬肌要被咬碎了。安达再说什么他都要答应了。角色扮演不是自虐。</p><p>安达在心里翻白眼，是吗。同居前热衷绕远去他家‘将就’借宿的是谁啊。</p><p>安达一时也想不出什么诱惑人的话了，这本来就不是他擅长的领域。他做的事有点像从壳里出来，还把壳扔到外面。</p><p>安达点头，最后一次。他从下面开始解开睡衣纽扣，一个一个的，从下往上解，抖掉睡衣，黑暗中黑泽都看到了遍布他身体上的自己的留下的牙齿痕迹。几个小时外加热水，显得颜色更深。</p><p>“…我不怎么占地方，睡相也很老实的。求您了，外头真的超冷的。”</p><p>“那…好吧。”黑泽放小兔子乖乖进来了。</p><p>黑泽发了场无名火，但安达也是憋了一天，憋坏了的，有点像发情的小兔子。</p><p>他钻进来就立即手脚并用的趴在黑泽身上。黑泽被突然的重量压得不能呼吸，手习惯的搂在背上安抚的拍拍，安达嘶的叫痛。</p><p>“怎么了”黑泽马上切换关切脸。</p><p>“后背…也…磨…磨破了。”</p><p>带来的那些东西还有一点药都被黑泽收在抽屉里，第一天晚上并没用到，现在想去拿，黑泽看到抽屉打开了一点，安达支起一点，趴坐在他身上，难为情的说，</p><p>“叫醒你之前…我准备了。”</p><p>黑泽顺着摸下去，安达腿间凉飕飕的，是提前准备了。黑泽彻底的笑着躺平，任由小兔子也扒光他的衣服，今晚就是超幸福之夜。</p><p>安达摇摇晃晃的上来，掩耳盗铃的蒙着被子，黑泽有种和床单魂灵搞起来的啼笑皆非感，但他的安达这么难得主动，他再说什么简直不是人。</p><p>但...这是使用了多少啊，凉的那种感觉很快传达给黑泽，还滴滴答答的滴落，还没进到里面，安达在骑着黑泽慢慢摩擦和酝酿。但小小事故在所难免，头重脚轻的安达因为太滑溜而摔下去。</p><p>黑泽真的不敢笑。但是…</p><p>忍不住递给安达一只手，他们十指扣紧，黑泽能稍微撑着安达的体重。</p><p>这就来真的了。<br/>黑泽坏心的开了夜灯，把一朵乳白色的蘑菇带进了被里。</p><p>安达他有了黑泽的一只手做支撑，就可以微微抬高入口，用入口来搜寻找到黑泽性器的尖端，让黑泽全都进入。</p><p>黑泽抬着手，饶是手臂很长也微微的撑起一点上身，因为性器完全竖起了，需要安达相应的多抬高一点，十指相扣变成了紧紧攥住。黑泽痴迷的撑起脸看着再上面的安达，他口微微开启，上唇轻轻的翘着如同索吻，眉眼却已经都低低垂着，黑泽看的不是现实，而是在近距离看一个有毛边的梦。</p><p>安达搞得太滑，反而影响了操作，黑泽性器几次摆动都没能进入，而是溜向腿间，安达一只手攥着黑泽的手，空着的另一只手就应该握住黑泽固定，但是，他过载了，几次不得其入已经有点耗尽了他的羞耻心，他用空出的手捂住了自己的脸，破罐破摔的坐在黑泽身上。这可真没想到。他竟然还没得到那部分，之前的情事里好像都能很容易得到的，黑泽的一切，性器。</p><p> </p><p>安达的黑泽会在此时把自己调整摆好，哄着安达重新再来试试。还会拿开他的手说，安达叽你好美好勇敢呦。</p><p>可陌生店员心仪的住客黑泽并没有动，就算是和安达角色扮演那也还是有很大区别的。安达。</p><p>“可以就这么中止的，如果你有点犹豫。”他抬手轻微的捏了一下安达的乳尖，安达本能的瑟缩一抖。</p><p>安达看向黑泽。</p><p>黑泽无所谓的关了蘑菇灯，温情的面庞突然没了，一半陷入鼻梁阴影中的脸冷漠暗黑。可黑泽从来好像总是温温柔柔的，暗黑那面从没对安达表达过，晚上被硬币砸到露出过一点点蛛丝马迹，但那只是泄露。</p><p>而现在，则是完全的出现了，以他蘑菇竖起到快要凭空boom出蘑菇云的状态来说，这个口吻真的是太淡定和sales了。‘不要紧的，这次的价格不合适的话，贵社也可以甄选别家的文具，总有机会合作的。’那种口气。</p><p>安达看着黑泽慢条斯理的系上刚刚被他扒开的睡衣纽扣。</p><p>‘我对你不是特别感性趣。’<br/>‘不行的话就下去把，我可以让你在这过夜，但是你天亮之前走吧。’<br/>‘这么想毕业的话，手法上还是不太行呢，总要做做功课的把。’<br/>‘实在不行，不然用嘴来吧…’</p><p>黑泽轻轻的挑眉偏过脸，这表情就把这些个嫌弃和已经没什么耐心都说尽了。</p><p>安达不是被黑泽第一次迷的昏头转向，但情事里这样的一面倒的体验他还从没体验过，赤裸又特别无助的自己。</p><p>如果他不好好的表现，黑泽不会和他发生插入式性爱。他明天就会穿起衬衫走掉。甚至像是那个夏天的someone。他完全没给他机会。</p><p>黑泽不是个好好先生吗？<br/>他对安达那么温柔的。</p><p>已经瘫软身子的小兔子又抖擞了精神似的。他用两只手攥紧黑泽的性器，攥的那么用力，就像生怕黑泽那里活了跑丢似的，黑泽被攥的嗯的喘一口粗气，黑泽其实在耐心的等着。但是刚刚三番四次身体的不配合也是他悄悄进行的。</p><p>安达再也没有迟疑，呜咽的一点点吞没了黑泽。黑泽被安达紧紧密密的裹住，安达的额头渗出汗珠，那和平时被黑泽进入都会再揉软的酸胀感完全不同。<br/>这个，是痛。就算用了那么多也只是准备了浅表，安达没办法被到来的贯穿做准备。</p><p>被串起来的嫩鸡心痛不痛，可能上火上烤的时候才痛，烤的时候还擦盐才最痛。</p><p>安达听见黑泽嘶嘶的吸气，又把牙齿咬的格格响，可仍然忍无可忍的，低低的说了句什么粗话。这可能是黑泽生平第一次感到需要爆粗口也说不定。</p><p>安达把最后一点空间都占满了。他坚决执意的要黑泽到他最里。</p><p>人不能涉入同一条河两次，黑泽却能得到一个人的两次处男之身。30岁之后失而复得坚定和勇气并存的甜美安达清。以及现在这个因为进入情景太多而困在此处，更久远学业还没完成却急于身体毕业的青苦果实安达清，的处男之身。</p><p>他都得到了。<br/>安达用力的咬着下唇，瞪大眼睛。<br/>安达有点惊恐的察觉黑泽在里面更涨。</p><p>黑泽探身靠近，他用手指拨开他的嘴唇，不让他继续折磨自己那花一样漂亮充血的下唇。熟悉的那两根手指。</p><p>改由黑泽亲自折磨。确实比别人更长一点的手指捅进安达的嘴里，用力的夹着安达的舌，黑泽愤怒的想，就是它，这是从前只要无意看到就彻夜难眠的罪魁祸首。手指的走向让安达扬起脖颈，整个脖子被黑泽从正面掐住收拢。呼吸渐渐给不足氧气，</p><p>安达的眼泪大颗落下，不带喜怒，只是被抖落。黑泽一一的品尝了他。十分美味——下唇，舌尖，脖颈，眼泪。然后再反着来一次，眼泪，脖颈，舌尖，下唇。黑泽叼着安达的下唇不放。<br/>他们固定在一起。<br/>好想抽动。</p><p>安达在情境中感到陌生，他太恐惧了，他用头撞了黑泽。</p><p>黑泽被牙齿隔破了唇角。滴滴答答的滴血。营业笑容，笑得时候下牙龈红了一片。然后黑泽真的开始笑了。</p><p>安达不在乎。那个安达会在乎的心疼的无以复加，这个只有一晚的安达不在乎。</p><p>安达觉得这个看看哪里出血了确定之后又满不在乎嘶嘶笑起来的黑泽非常美。黑泽是被他自己那颗像肉食动物一样的牙齿磕破的。平时藏起来的，牙齿。</p><p>“撞我？”黑泽没有预兆的抽动起来。安达的叫声也没有预兆的像哨一样。</p><p>他被黑泽按住。被褥之下，激烈的开始抽插。<br/>黑泽有一种提着小动物做爱的感觉。<br/>他在干一只小白兔。小白兔虽然在发情，但力量不均等，小白兔扑腾腿，后腿很有力，然后咬他的胳膊和嘴。</p><p>再然后安达捧起黑泽的脸更热烈的亲吻，黑泽每一次都回应了。他们都窒息的要命，但都不愿意踢开被子。在这下面才是整个世界。</p><p>黑泽一次次把安达掀翻按在身下。捣毁一样的进出安达。安达迎着破坏者，因为每次他进来时他们又好像是一个完整的什么。</p><p>狂野的黑泽为了动的更方便，大手把安达的脸颊死按在枕头上，安达自己逃生般找个角度呼吸，不然他会被黑泽直接按死也说不定。迎上去几次就实在太累了动不了。</p><p>但黑泽一直在上，进，他的小兔子扑腾腿，尖声叫哑了嗓子他通通不管，他只要上，进。</p><p>做了社畜之后很难得再有如此纯粹的追逐顶峰的体验。比竞技类的快感多5倍那么多，本垒打，进球，撞线。更高更快更强。</p><p>安达，安达，安达！！！</p><p>他忍了一天的名字。安达叽。</p><p>一塌糊涂的被褥。</p><p>一片静寂。</p><p>安达是一具没有死透的尸体，温热，潮红，手腕无力的垂着。<br/>杀疯的黑泽喘息着俯视。理智慢慢的回归占据头脑，是很虚假的理智。</p><p>“安达，安达叽没事把…”他等了好久好久。<br/>“我没事…”</p><p>黑泽已经射过的性器塞进他的后面。</p><p>“诶，Kurosawa！南待？？？”安达兔子这会儿不肯了，扑腾。</p><p>黑泽不管，他死压住安达，含咬着安达脖颈肩膀连接的那部分，“我就是，想。” 至亲至近就是这样。不只是先介绍大学好友后介绍黑泽。不只是黑泽为了安达就不优先考虑姐姐。不只是听到黑泽的内心。</p><p>是这样。</p><p>他看到黑泽的眼泪没来由的笔直的掉下来。安达只好再次宣誓。我永远永远不离开你。</p><p> </p><p>“这样就把你毕业旅行的份也补上了。”黑泽笑眯眯的，他们都平复下来能聊几句的时候天色有点亮了。</p><p>安达看着暗暗的被中，自己和黑泽的身体，总觉得好像什么地方连起来了。是身体因为被过度使用而产生的既视感。</p><p> </p><p>黑泽优一，他的，都是他的。安达清搂紧紧黑泽，产生浓厚的独占欲。经过原始人一样的这个夜晚。可能黑泽早就是这样了，他只是一直在好有耐心的等着安达也变成这样。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们过于疲惫，黑泽摇晃挣扎起身，要准备收拾下旁边干净的被褥，然后在那边和安达继续补眠，但安达有些意识混乱，开始阖眼搂着他的胳膊，现在却顺势紧紧搂住黑泽脖子，“别走，你别走…”<br/> <br/>“我不走，哪里都不去啊。”黑泽泛起说不上的喜悦的酸，“这边…太乱了，安达叽，我去…整理下，我们去干净的那边。”<br/> <br/>安达没什么电量一样的缓慢睁开眼睛，也不放心一样的左右看了看黑泽来确认，圈着黑泽脖子的手松开，他的手指轻轻触碰黑泽磕破的嘴唇，像是小朋友一样的短句子，“好疼啊。”<br/> <br/>黑泽更加心软，软到心脏坍塌，再不爬起来就会被柔软的白色沼泽吞没。<br/> <br/>“很快就好。”黑泽把那边的被褥快速的重新铺开铺远一点，此时他的体力也打了很大折扣。用穿过的衣物稍微清理身体，给安达换上一套干净的，连抱带抬的把软绵绵的安达移动过去。<br/>安达的胳膊又缠上来，搂在黑泽腰上之后安心的呼一口气，很快入眠，或是根本没醒。<br/> <br/>所以再差不多醒来的时候已经是上午九点半。下午四点四十的车票，两个半小时一班回去的车，回去还能在外面吃个饭。<br/> <br/>“这可怎么好…优一叽~”黑泽在浴室里听到他叫自己，安达醒了，犯愁的语气听上去是挺犯愁了。<br/> <br/>黑泽放下剃须刀，抹干净脸上最后一点泡沫，他听到安达叫他，没有马上出来，而是在面庞上拍了一点须后水，左右端详，很醒神。虽然可能一切都会随着时间趋于平淡和普通，但是黑泽还是想挑战一下，尽量让安达见到清爽的自己。<br/> <br/>“怎么了？”黑泽大概猜到了原因。<br/> <br/>“就是…那边。”头发凌乱，睡衣也是黑泽扣的纽扣，肩膀露出大半，安达顾不上这些，跪坐在被褥之上，指着那一团已经被黑泽粗略叠好的被褥。昨晚…然后现在里面是怎么凌乱此时安达都不能细想。<br/> <br/>“哈斯噶西……………”细碎的省略号让捂脸垂头的安达变成森林里最小的鹿。<br/> <br/>“就也不用太担心了。”黑泽坐到他身边，“枕头底下,我放了钱，旅馆会去处理，这种事…他们每天三点打扫我们差不多那时候也出发了。”安达去摸，果然摸到了两张纸钞。他点点头。<br/> <br/>黑泽看他那么严肃，忍不住逗他，“可我透支了下月和下下月…”<br/>安达却很认真。从自己的背包信封里也抽出一张纸钞，没说什么的塞枕头下面去。是真的很羞耻了。<br/> <br/>黑泽岔开话题，“有点饿了，安达叽饿吗，我们吃个早餐？”<br/>安达点头。想站起身，却腿软的往前栽倒，黑泽拦了一把，安达在浴室里稍微耽误了一点时间，放水冲淋的声音一直不断。黑泽耐心等安达出来。<br/> <br/>小桌上摆放食物，安达的座位黑泽用两个垫子叠起来。<br/> <br/>在这边的最后一餐早餐。安达几乎没吃什么，只吃了一点茶泡饭。黑泽说，这边也没有什么地方可以逛。我看我们就慢悠悠的整理下行李和休息下吧。‘哪里都不去’和‘休息’都合安达的心意。<br/> <br/>早饭之后的一个小时之内黑泽把行李收拾好。安达赖赖的又趴下了，一会儿就困眠。黑泽为他盖好被子掖严被角。安达小兔子真累坏了啊。<br/> <br/>再醒来时，黑泽不在房间里。安达看到黑泽的手机在充电，但是黑泽去哪了？就只好等一等。<br/> <br/>等的有点无聊，安达把房间花瓶插的鲜花洋甘菊抽出几支拿出来，随手编了一个小的圆形花环。又用宽叶配草叠了一只有翅膀很抽象的蟋蟀，因为说是蚱蜢也行，说是飞马或许也可以。他在大概脑袋的位置画了两个眼睛。就有点那个意思了。安达百无聊赖的等黑泽。花环都编了两三个，又过了一小会儿，黑泽到底去哪了啊，安达决定拿了手机去前台问问。<br/> <br/>隐约好像是听到黑泽的声音，循声一格一格下楼，才发现黑泽老板老板娘还有旅馆的一个大叔正在旅馆的一个敞开的房间里打麻雀牌。黑泽挽起袖子，打的认真，神态上还有点开心，来回观察上下家和对门。安达走到他近前了都没太发现。安达抬手拍拍黑泽肩膀。<br/> <br/>“安达叽。”黑泽跳起来，关切的看着安达是否恢复点状态。马上鞠躬，“各位，那我这就回去了。”<br/> <br/>“别走啊黑泽君。年轻人，先别让黑泽回去，我们这缺一个人伤脑筋啊。”老板把趴在腿上的猫塞给安达。“马上就打完了。”<br/> <br/>安达不擅长交际，也不想扫兴，就在一旁撸猫。<br/> <br/>黑泽…打的是很投入的，就是好像面前的算筹越打越少似的。安达看看三人的神态表情，好像也没有什么作弊串通的感觉。安达站在黑泽身后，粗略看看，得出结论，大概可能确实单纯的是黑泽打的很烂。<br/> <br/>“失礼了，但可以的话，我…我想替黑泽打一把。”终于看不过眼的安达出手了。<br/> <br/>黑泽看到老板的椅子更软一点，就提出换风，大家绕着座位顺时针移动一个位置，安达看了一眼黑泽，心照不宣的坐下。<br/> <br/>“诶！难道应该先打这个吗？”黑泽在后面观摩，安达的打法常常让他露出这种不太聪明的表情。<br/>安达摆手，“你就不要说出来啊！”<br/> <br/>安达玩了几把就赢回了大部分算筹。黑泽瞪大眼睛看魔术一样的看安达游刃有余的出牌，安达眼里是那种很有意思的‘你们都不在话下’精光，黑泽厉害好厉害超厉害的不吝称赞。<br/> <br/>午饭时间老板娘开始准备住客饮食。他们没有继续玩，稍微算了下，安达还赢了一点点。<br/> <br/> <br/>餐后黑泽小心的托起安达编制的小花环和小怪兽，玩赏不已，“这是安达叽做的，”得到肯定回答之后安达不知道为什么会陷入一个来自黑泽拥抱里，“泡茶也好，编花环和…编小狗也好，麻雀牌也好，安达叽为什么什么都会。超厉害的。”<br/> <br/>这种无关紧要的事情也用不着…但是…拥抱真好啊。<br/>“…另外，那是只蟋蟀…绿色的蟋蟀。”安达表情奇异的对黑泽说，希望他说点什么，但是黑泽没有特别的情绪，一脸是什么都好的样子。<br/> <br/>要是也能把画面传给黑泽就好了，儿童时期的安达每年会在乡下外公家短暂的消夏一两周，他的外公是个作家，日常穿和服，过传统的日式生活，饮食起居定时健康，夏季为了避暑而喝酒，酒壶杯盏的底都擦的雪白干干净净的，下午外公和文友聚会，他们整个下午讨论和朗读在雪白纸张新誊写好的段落和句子，写坏的文字会被外公亲自拿到院子里默默烧掉，乖巧的小安达不会在擦的一尘不染的走廊上跑和喧哗，但是外公也教他叠小动物…玩牌和泡茶。是很快乐的时光。<br/> <br/>“…是很快乐的。”没有魔法的安达回想一下自己的童年场景，在黑泽的拥抱里只讲了总结的这一句。让黑泽摸不着头脑。青少年的黑泽片段安达看了很多，他心无旁骛的投身于各种体育运动，最终长成了这样可靠又能说会道的黑泽优一。<br/> <br/>“能不能，把小狗…不是，蟋蟀就送给我？”过长的拥抱。抱着安达的黑泽一脸陶醉。安达点头，小小的蟋蟀放进黑泽的口袋里。<br/>“黑泽，黑泽，松开，我听见脚步了…”老板敲门和探头之前，安达已经弹簧一样的弹开了。<br/> <br/>老板兴奋的表情显然不是为了说这个话…“那个，黑泽君，你们是住到今天的对吧，需要你来一下核对饭费。”<br/> <br/>老板在想，‘难得有东京什么地方来的年轻人，还打牌打的那么差劲。太好了！’没有读心术都知道。<br/> <br/>行李搬了下去退房。安达看也没有人立即打扫就松口气，黑泽还是有点想玩的，安达就和他一起，大不了最后他再赢回来就是了。不，就是输了也不太要紧。<br/> <br/>安达看了一会儿，总是被看着打牌也有些奇怪，安达回了房间穿戴衣服拿好手机和一些东西，独自去透透气散步。<br/> <br/>黑泽因为安达不在，心神不宁的输的更加快。安达回来的时候看到黑泽刚刚一小把算筹就剩下两三根。<br/> <br/>‘安达叽，快救我…’黑泽故意的这个表情。而其实时间也差不多了。<br/>“…”<br/> 黑泽看到安达鞋子上沾着泥土和一片叶子。安达叽上山了？他今天不是有点吃力…<br/> <br/>也到了回去的时候，两个人礼数周全的道谢离别，挥手走远之后自然的牵起手。突然听到后面的汽车喇叭提示，老板摇下车窗，说反正也要采买一点东西，干脆送你们到车站好了。<br/> <br/>他们到的时间比预想的早多了。<br/> <br/>==============<br/> “优一！”安达伸出手臂，“上来。”最后一秒安达清伸出手把黑泽拽进车厢。<br/>车门随即关闭，黑泽上气不接下气的喘息，却失而复得的力度把安达抱的紧紧的，可没头没尾的画面出现了，车站的栏杆上系着一条写着‘byebye Kurosawa ’的花手帕随风招展…<br/> <br/>他这是看了多少老的爱情剧啊黑泽。安达嫌弃的抓紧黑泽的衣服，还是忍不住抱着摇摇…<br/>==========================<br/> 30分钟前。<br/> <br/>在车站无事可做的黑泽又想要偷偷欣赏下珍藏的视频，突然牙白又懊恼的发现，这次是真的忘记拿手机了！！！<br/> <br/>小地方几乎没有出租车。黑泽看看手表权衡，最省事的办法，恐怕只能跑回去再跑回来。<br/> <br/>“安达叽，要是我赶不回来，你就委托下行李，自己先坐这班车回去，车站太冷了。”安达还没反应过来，黑泽如剧情片一样抓马着日剧跑着走了。黑泽跑出去一点又折回来。手放在安达肩膀上，重重的看着安达。<br/> <br/>…安达对越来越外露情绪的黑泽没啥意见。他找个角度慢慢坐在冰凉到穿透衣物超级冰屁股的塑料椅子上，他自己知道：不会走的。<br/>=============<br/>黑泽赶回旅馆，他的手机正安放在前台。安达编制的小花冠临走送了老板娘一个，此时正好的戴在招财猫头上，那只真猫跃跃欲试的想要扑上去。黑泽再次的道别，此时就应该就马上跑回去，但是他做出让自己也觉得不解的行为，他没有急着回车站，而是鬼使神差的也上山。<br/>如同那种强烈的想取回照片的心情，他无论如何也想要上去看一下是什么的心情。要知道安达上山干什么去了。<br/> <br/>==================================<br/> 车厢里，黑泽和安达的对面没有人，这趟车人不太多，他们挨着坐，稍微的靠着。只是稍微。<br/>暗地里，黑泽的手放在座位上。安达坐在黑泽手上，能稍微垫起一点屁股。而安达的手从后面环过，悄悄的搂着黑泽的腰，多亏了衣服遮住一切。<br/> <br/>黑泽悄悄的低头问，下巴几乎垫在安达头上，安达叽玩的高兴吗？<br/>安达说，超级累的。他挪动了下屁股有点麻，又有点赌气的可爱问，黑泽玩的超高兴吧？<br/> <br/>这话有点…<br/>黑泽说，见识了安达不一样的地方。打牌超厉害的。<br/> <br/>安达说，这是没前途的。按照你最喜欢的妄想。不是你输光赔掉一切包括…包括我，就是我沉迷赌博和牌友不伦之恋。<br/>安达只是随口说说赌博对家庭生活的危害，结果无药可救的看到黑泽瞳孔又放大了。<br/> <br/>害，安达松开他腰上的手，完全不想有什么画面传过来。<br/> <br/>黑泽一路狂奔，感觉也有些困意。<br/>两个人不说话，闭目依偎。好好的休息。<br/> <br/>黑泽的画面有点恼人的出现。<br/> <br/>黑泽在出租车上，浮光掠影的路过流光溢彩的风俗区。路过的女孩子穿戴不同，长相不同，都甜美的微笑。<br/>路过一个女孩子又一个女孩子。路过一个安达叽又一个安达叽。<br/> <br/>==============================<br/> <br/>黑泽打算这么一口气跑上山去，差一点就错过了那个一半埋在土里的小小狐狸脸神像。<br/> 他蹲下凑近神像。安达没有不敬，给神像头上戴花环，他的洋甘菊小花冠只是供在神像跟前。安达来过的。<br/> <br/>土好像也被翻动过似的。<br/> <br/>黑泽狂热的心跳起来。拨开那点浅浅的土。用手指刨，轻轻的找寻什么。他摸到了。<br/> <br/>是那颗波子弹珠。<br/> <br/>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>